Digital Cards
by LightBlossom
Summary: DigimonCCS crossover. What if an old enemy from the digital world steals the cards from Sakura? Who better to help her retrieve them than the digidestined? SS Takari Kenyako Taiora
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This isn't my first Card Captor Sakura fic, or Digimon fic, but it is my first crossover so I hope you like it!  
This story takes place after both animes. I actually started it a LONG time ago just never really felt like working on it. I found it in my documents and decided to fix it up a bit and post it up.   
It is okay to flame me but no stupid flames please. If you are to flame me, tell me what I'm doing wrong.  
Please read on and enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura looked up from her empty 'Sakura Book', and frowned at her closed lap-top on the opposite side of her room. She hated the electronic gadget but didn't dare throw it away. It was now April the 1st, the anniversary of the worst day of her life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
Exactly one year earlier...  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was Sakura's 13th birthday but she wasn't very excited. It had only been about 9 months since she captured the Void (Hope) Card and she already missed Syaoran terribly.   
"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" Tomoyo sang as Sakura entered her classroom and walked over to her desk in the corner. Sakura put on a happy face and smiled at her best friend.  
"Good Morning Tomoyo-chan"  
She then set up her backpack and eyed the seat behind hers.  
"You know, staring at his desk won't make him come back" Tomoyo sighed  
"I know, I just.... miss him"  
"I understand, cheer up a little though. I mean it's your birthday."  
  
After school Tomoyo went to Sakura's house for a little celebration. Entering the door they found that the house was nicely decorated. Streamers, balloons and a "Happy Birthday" border hung from the ceiling and walls. After taking off their shoes and putting away their stuff they found Touya and Yukito lounging in the living room.  
"Oni-chan! Yukito-san! Did you do all this?" Sakura asked  
"Yah, it took us hours, monster" Touya mumbled  
"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" Yukito smiled  
"Thanks you guys" Sakura beamed  
A few minutes later Fujitaka arrived with a wrapped gift under his arm.   
"Happy Birthday Sakura-san" Fujitaka smiled and hugged his daughter.  
After cake Tomoyo held out the gift to Sakura. "This is for you"   
Sakura smiled, and then accepted the gift.   
"May I open it?" Sakura asked politely  
Tomoyo nodded.  
Unwrapping the pink wrapping paper, she found a small white box. She looked inside and found a golden charm bracelet. Three charms hang from the chain. The one on the left was of a small figurine of Kero, the guardian beast of the seal, with his adorable smile etched into the golden head. The charm on the right was of her magical key. Even though it was smaller, it was identical to the original (only gold), little star and all. And finally in the middle, obviously the main charm, was a heart broken in half with the word "Best" engraved on it.  
"Look at this" Tomoyo said and took out a white box of her own. Inside was a golden charm bracelet, also with three charms. One of a video camera, another of a musical note, and in the centre was the other half of the heart with the word "Friends" engraved on it.  
"See, they fit together" Tomoyo said and took Sakura's bracelet out of her hand and fit the two 1/2 hearts together forming the line "Best Friends".  
"Oh, thank you, Tomoyo-chan. It's beautiful! I'll wear it every day!"   
They helped each other but their bracelets on and hugged each other.  
"Kero?" Touya asked after glancing at the charm bracelet "Why would you want to have a charm of him?"  
"For your information, Kero is very special so you leave him alone, Oni-chan!" Sakura fumed.  
Yukito went over to his backpack and took out a gift from him. Sakura opened it nicely and found it was a watch.   
"But Yukito-san, you already gave me a watch."  
"I know, but your old watch looks like it has gotten a little small for you since two years ago" Yukito answered.  
Sakura looked over at her old watch on her wrist and noticed it 'has' gotten small over the past year.   
"Thank you Yukito-san! I love it!" Sakura said happily, replacing her old watch with her new one.  
"This is from both Touya and I" Fujitaka said to his daughter  
Sakura accepted the gift and unwrapped it from it's pink wrapper. She found that it was a pink and white lap-top.  
"I think you are responsible enough to have your own computer" Fujitaka said,  
"Wow, this is great Otou-san! Thank you so very much!" Sakura beamed and hugged her dad. "You too Oni-chan!" she added and hugged her brother.  
After cleaning up Sakura and Tomoyo snuck a piece of cake up to her bedroom. Inside they found Kero waiting by the door with a flower in his mouth.   
"CAKE!" Kero yelled attempting not to drop the flower but failed. The flower fluttered to the ground as Sakura passed Kero the cake.  
"It's beautiful Kero! Thank you!" Sakura said as she picked the flower up off the ground.  
"Happy Birthday Sakura" Kero said as he gobbled down the dessert.  
Sakura and Tomoyo carefully set up the laptop on the desk and pushed the "POWER" button. A white light came up blinding the two.   
"Is it supposed to do that?" Tomoyo asked,  
"Quick, turn the power off!" Sakura replied  
Tomoyo reached over and pushed the "POWER" button but the light still remained. Sakura heard her desk drawer open and looked down. She saw her Sakura Book open and all the cards flew out and into the computer monitor. Finally the screen went blank.   
"Kero did you see that?" Sakura questioned while staring at the black screen.  
Nobody answered.  
"Kero?" Sakura asked as she turned around only finding a lone plate and fork.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Flashback ends  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hikari gasped as she saw the woman with long grey hair float past her. She was wearing a bluish grey dress with a black cape. A bluish grey, black, and green crown covered her head and eyes.  
Hikari had been having this dream for the last year but this time it was a little different. Usually it was quite short, the woman floats by and the dream ends, but instead the woman started speaking.  
"Mistress Sakura" she said. Suddenly a white book with a blue star on the cover appeared beside the mysterious woman. A light flashed from it and a book appeared in Hikari's hands. On the cover were peculiar symbols with the title "Digital Cards". Opening it up she saw a picture of a young girl around her age with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She had an unusual costume on and in her hands was a staff with a star on top. Below the picture was the name "Kinomoto Sakura"  
"Mistress Sakura" the woman repeated...  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...  
  
Hikari rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as her alarm woke her. Shutting it off she looked at her calendar. Today was April 1st, the day she and the rest of the digidestined planned on visiting their friends in the digital world.  
Hikari got ready and entered her brother's room where the computer was kept. Taichi was still sleeping in his bed.  
"Wake up brother" Hikari said while sitting at the foot of the bed.  
"But it's the weekend..." Taichi complained as he rolled over.  
"I know, but we're going to the digital world remember! If you don't hurry up I'll leave without you and you'll have to walk to Daisuke's.  
Taichi groaned, sat up and quickly got dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you like it?  
Yes, I know it's short but don't expect long chapters from me since I'm only able to work on it 3 days a week. I already have the 2nd & 3rd chapter written out and I'll update it soon.   
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews! (Who doesn't?) 


	2. A Call for the Mistress

Hello! I'm SOOO happy about my reviews that I just HAD to update! I didn't think you all would like it that much! I'm a little scared about putting this chapter up for all of you Digimon lovers but don't worry! The story will get better, this is just part of the plot! This chapter is longer than usual. ENJOY! I don't own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
A Call for the Mistress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iori, Koushiro, and Takeru were already waiting at the meeting place when Hikari and Taichi arrived. Soon after, Takeru pulled Hikari aside.  
"Did you have that dream again?" Takeru asked,  
"How did you know?" Hikari questioned  
Takeru's eyes widened, then he blushed  
"I - I guess I can just tell..."  
Hikari smiled then said, "It was a little different this time though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the woman started speaking, and there was a book...no, two books!"  
"What did the woman say?"  
"She kept on saying 'Mistress Sakura', and then a book appeared beside her that floated in the air. There was a flash of light and another book appeared in my hands."  
Hikari paused and Takeru nodded for her to go on.  
"Inside was a picture of a girl, and underneath was the name 'Kinomoto Sakura'." Hikari finished  
"The same..." Takeru began, but was interrupted by some yelling. Both of them looked over and noticed that the entire group was there including their digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was great!" Daisuke exclaimed as the group finished their picnic. It was getting late and the DD where about to leave when all of a sudden a little girl with pink hair to pink slippers came out of the bushes. Her face was full of sorrow and grief and her eyes were shimmering as if she had been crying.   
"Is that a digimon?" Mimi asked,  
"I don't think so." Palmon replied  
Sora got up and walked over to the little girl followed closely by Biyomon.   
"Are you lost?" Sora asked the fragile looking girl.  
The girl in pink looked up at Sora and mouthed, "I'm sorry" as if she wasn't able to speak. She then grabbed Biyomon by the wing and swung her around in a circle smashing her into a tree. Everybody's mouths flew open at the child's tremendous power before she disappeared. In the place of the little girl, was a card with the picture of the child and the words "THE POWER" below it. The card then disappeared back into the bushes.  
"Biyomon" Sora cried as she ran to her digimon underneath the dented tree.  
Biyomon looked up at her partner and flinched in pain   
"I love you Sora" she said and seconds later she disappeared, replaced by another card. It had a picture of Biyomon on it and her name below. The card followed 'Power' into the bushes.  
"Wha..what happened to her?" Sora choked as tears welded up in her eyes. Suddenly a rustling sound came from behind, and everyone swung around finding a young girl around their age covered in blue. This girl also had an unusual costume on and looked pretty sad.  
"Careful everybody!" Yamato said cautiously  
"It must be another one of those cards!" Iori yelled,  
"Let's get 'er Veemon!" Daisuke smirked  
"Right!" Veemon replied  
  
The girl's look of sorrow went to annoyance and she did a flip over the large blue dinosaur and landed it perfectly behind him. She then kicked him in the back above the tail making the digital monster flinch in pain. She jumped up on top of the digimon. With one foot on each shoulder she started kicking him but was knocked off by Exveemon's claws. The girl landed on her feet and without hesitation, continued attacking the larger creature. After a few minutes of battle, the woman did a final blow to the head and Exveemon fell to the ground. The woman also dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Both of them then transformed into cards. They read the pink card as it floated past and noticed it was called "THE FIGHT".  
Before anyone could say a word, another girl with pink hair stepped out in the open. In a flash she became a small pink ball of light and started hovering above them.  
"What does this one do?" Taichi sneered. As if to answer the question the ball of light slowly started to approach Agumon.   
"Run Agumon!" Takeru cried   
Agumon obeyed and started running from the little light. Suddenly the pink light started shooting at Agumon. A couple of them missed but one finally hit him in the arm and he collapsed. Agumon tried to continue but only got a little farther before getting shot in the back. He faded and disappeared into a card, following the other card called "THE SHOT" into the bushes. Determined not to let his friend be taken, Taichi chased after the cards and reached up to catch them, but to his dismay it passed right through his hand.   
"AGUMON! NO!" Taichi yelled.   
"Another one is probably gonna come soon!" Ken said, and as he suspected another object came out of the bushes in front of them. Except this time it wasn't a girl but a sword with a pink handle.   
"Without hesitation it went straight to Gabumon slashing him gently at the side trying only to wound him and not kill him.   
"Blue Blaster" Gabumon attacked, but the sword just sliced right through it and stabbed at the digimon's arm. Gabumon let himself disappear and soon "THE SWORD" card and the "GABUMON" card drifted through the trees.  
Koushiro tried to open a gateway back home on his lap-top but it didn't seem to work.   
"We can't just let all of our digimon get taken! Lets run!" Mimi yelled as she ran out into the bushes, but surprisingly she came back into the clearing on the opposite side.   
"Wow, you guys run fast!" Mimi said shocked  
"We didn't move!" Palmon replied  
"But I just came out of the clearing we were in" Mimi said as she turned around seeing just trees. She started walking back from where she came and ended up at the opposite side again.  
"It must be another one of those magical cards, it's linking the area and trapping us in this one region." Koushiro noted,   
"So now we all have to fight!" Miyako gasped. Koushiro was about to nod when all of a sudden a fairylike girl came up behind him. She, like the others, had a sad appearance.   
"Watch out" Tentomon yelled and ran behind Koushiro blocking him from the fairy. The girl shook her head and started sprinkling dust on top of the insect digimon. Tentomon immediately fell asleep and transformed into a card like the rest. The fairy turned into a card called "THE SLEEP".  
"It looks like these creatures are just gonna keep coming until they capture all of our digimon!" Koushiro announced. Hikari held Gatoman close as Patamon flew over and landed on Takeru's head.   
"That's it" Taichi hollered "The next time a creature comes the rest of you attack at the same time"  
All of the digimon nodded and faced the bushes that started shaking. A young girl with a purple costume and pink hair walked out. In her hands was a bow.  
Togamon  
Ikkokumon  
Angemon  
Aquillamon  
Ankylomon  
Stingmon  
"Needle Spray"  
"Harpoon Torpedo"  
"Lightning Claw"  
"Hand of Fait"  
The girl jumped up in the air dodging all four of the attacks. She held out her hand and an arrow appeared in it. She shot an arrow down on Ikkokumon but he easily dodged it.   
"Ikkokumon! Watch out!" Jyou yelled. He was terrified. His digimon was forced to go next.  
"Don't worry Jyou, she can't hit me!" Ikkokumon said as he dodged another arrow.  
"Harpoon Torpedo" Ikkokumon attacked but missed the floating archer. The girl looked down at the large white creature, sadness present in her appearance, and shot another arrow. This time was unlike the rest. The single arrow began to multiply and by the time they came anywhere close to Ikkokumon, the number grew by 9.   
Jyou panicked.  
Ikkokumon did manage to dodge four but the rest embedded in his long white fur. Ikkokumon winced in pain and disappeared. The woman also transformed into "THE ARROW" card.  
"Don't give up hope just yet!" Sora said "Remember that the rest of the digimon have digivolved"  
Suddenly a large blue wolf like creature jumped from the trees into the centre of the group. Before even having a chance to attack a large thunderbolt came down from the sky and struck Aquillamon in the back. As usual, Aquillamon dedigivolved and became a card. The large blue creature converted into "THE THUNDER" card.  
Miyako fell to her knees and started weeping, "It's no use, they're to strong, and we don't even know what we're fighting."  
Before anyone could comfort her, another girl appeared, but this time it was a young woman.  
She wore a long light green dress with a cluster of leaves atop of her shoulders. Long green hair twirled around her body. As of the rest of the beings, she was very unhappy.  
"Hand of Fait" Angemon attacked   
"The woman created a shield of vines to block the assault, then it broke apart and wrapped around Angemon.   
"No! Let him go!" Takeru cried.  
The woman looked at him sorrowful then mouthed the words "Mistress Sakura"  
Hikari, who was standing beside him, understood and nodded her head.  
Finally, Angemon stopped struggling and went limp in the tangle of vines.  
Gatomon, who was clawing and biting on the vines stopped to watch as Angemon dedigivolved and reformed into a card. The woman's vines disappeared and she changed into "THE WOOD" card.  
"I should have done something" Takeru mumbled as he watched his best friend get taken away. "I should have done something to save him"  
"There is nothing you could have done" Iori exclaimed as he walked up beside his friend.  
"Maybe if we DNA digivolve!" Jyou suggested,   
"All of the pairs have been divided" Koushiro explained,  
"We have to do something!" Mimi cried,  
Surprisingly the next thing to come out of the bushes was actually a digimon. In fact, it was another Ankylomon.   
"That must be the next card" Gatomon yelled  
Iori's Ankylomon charged at the other but to his dismay passed right though it and hit the tree behind it at full speed. A large crack was heard and Ankylomon dedigivolved to Armadillomon and converted into a card. The fake Ankylomon started to change colour, it now had a weird pattern all over it's skin. Seconds later it changed into "THE ILLUSION" card.  
Iori's fists were clenched and his eyes were filling up with tears but he was determined not to cry.  
Before anybody could do much of anything the next being appeared. This time the girl looked quite unusual. The bottom half of her body was of flames and she had large orange wings that expanded from her back. This girl didn't look quite as sad as the rest, but Hikari could see it in her eyes that she was upset on the inside.   
Careful to only do her job of capturing one of the digimon she pointed her finger at Togamon and a ball of fire shot out of it. Togamon dodged the first ball but didn't notice the second and it hit her in the side.   
Before the "PALMON" card and "THE FIREY" card could even return into the trees another girl appeared. This one had elven features, a mermaid tail, and fins for arms.  
Like 'The Firey' she pointed at Stingmon but instead, a bubble of water materialized around the insect digimon. No matter how much Stingmon struggled he couldn't get out and soon fell unconscious. All of the digidestined stood and watched as their friends were being captured by the unknown foe. That's all they could do, for they knew that no matter how much they yell and cry nothing would change the minds of these beings. Now Wormmon was gone followed by "THE WATERY" card.  
Finally all but one digimon was captured and Hikari didn't doubt that the enemy would win.   
"I love you Gatomon, but don't give up, ok!" Hikari cried into her catlike digimon's shoulder.  
Gatomon nodded, and then faced the forest where, as expected, a woman appeared. This woman had a long light yellow dress and seemed to fly without using the yellow wings attached to her back. Her appearance was very wise, but unlike the rest, she did not look sad.   
Gatomon approached the woman as a large gust of wind blew by that seemed to whisper the name "Sakura".  
An immense rush of wind picked the little cat up off the ground and swirled around her. Soon the DD could not even see Gatomon. Lastly the wind slowed down and a card dropped to the ground from inside the typhoon. The women transformed into "THE WINDY" card, and they both floated away.  
"Now what do we do?" Miyako cried. "They just came and took them, like that"  
Surprisingly another woman emerged from the bushes. It was a young woman with long green hair and a long green and white dress. A green ribbon was also in her hair. The card seemed to be in a panic as she ran into the round clearing and collapsed in the centre. Everybody stared at her as she lay there. Was she going to attack them? How would they defend themselves? She looked up and scanned the group until she met with the eyes of Hikari. She quickly stood up and began to approach her but was stopped by Taichi.   
"Don't even think of going anywhere near her you coward!"  
The woman reached under her sleeve. Taichi expected the worst but was relieved when he saw her bring out a hand mirror. The woman began to glow and another larger mirror appeared in front of her. But she still appeared on the surface. The green woman stepped out of the mirror and she looked different. She was now a young girl around thirteen or fourteen years old. She had layers of short auburn hair and emerald green eyes. In her hands was a strange pink staff with a golden star on the top.   
"Who are you?" Daisuke asked, not to politely.  
"Please! I am not here to harm you! I need to talk to you before the evil one finds me missing. Please!"  
"What is it?" Hikari asked concerned. She walked up beside her brother.  
"Please find my mistress. She will help you and will save us. Please!"  
"Who is the Evil One?" Yamato asked  
"He took us away from our mistress."  
Suddenly the girl's eyes filled with dread and fear. Behind her, two swords emerged from the trees.  
"Please! Save us!" the girl pleaded before being sliced at by the two swords. These swords were vicous, unlike the "Sword" card from earlier.  
Within seconds the auburn hair girl was on the ground. She transformed into her earlier state as the swords continued cutting into her. Hikari cried as she watched the woman transform into a card. "THE MIRROR" was written on the cover.  
"No! She could have helped us more!" Taichi yelled.   
"We now know that these cards are not the enemy. It is the one who is controlling them that is evil." Takeru said,  
"They were so sad. All of them were so sad." Hikari cried. She looked down and spotted a ribbon on the ground. "The Mirror Card was wearing this..." she whispered and picked it up.  
An evil laugh was heard and the group ran towards it. This time they did not loop but entered a very large field full of the monsters they had just fought. The group looked in awe at the amount of them. In one corner was a bird, so large, that if it spread its wings, it would cover the whole field. And in another corner was a large fish that seemed to be made of ice, but the two that caught Hikari's eyes were side by side in the front line. There was a woman with long grey hair and a strange-looking book.   
"Well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice mocked "A group of children without their little 'digital monsters' to save them."  
A section was cleared in the middle of the creatures and everyone gasped as they saw a well-known enemy standing there.  
"Piedmon!" Taichi yelled   
"Ah ha aha ha aha" Piedmon laughed. In his hands was a key and a small deck of cards. Twelve of them were red and two were pink. "I see you have met a few of my many 'stolen' toys. Well here is one I made myself"  
Piedmon held out the black key and whispered something that wasn't audible.  
The key turned into a long staff with a symbol on the top. Hikari recognized the symbol from the cover of the book she saw in her dream.  
Piedmon laughed again and threw a card out in front of him.  
"Agumon Card! As your new master I command you to destroy the digidestined!" Piedmon laughed   
Agumon appeared in front of the group. His eyes were red as if he was being controlled by a dark spiral.  
"Quick Koushiro!" Ken yelled  
Koushiro flung open his laptop and everyone pointed his or her digivice at it.  
As they passed to the real world they could hear Piedmon's evil laughter.  
"Is everyone okay?" Taichi asked as they appeared in Koushiro's room, all twelve people of the group nodded.   
"Now what do we do?" Jyou sighed  
"Koushiro? Can you track down people on the Internet? Hikari asked.  
Koushiro nodded and opened up a program on his laptop.  
"Why, who do you want to find?" Koushiro replied  
"Look up; Kinomoto Sakura"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes. I know. You guys probably all hate me. Before I fell in love with Card Captor Sakura, I read a crossover with the Digimon getting beat up by the cards and I got pretty p****d off. Of course... the plot really didn't make any sense... but I was still mad. Now I see myself doing it and am really scared about your reviews.   
Am I going to quick? If so, then I'll try to slow down. PLEASE tell me your opinion! 


	3. Let's Study History

Wow! I'm happy you're still reading my story. Please continue. I don't have 'spell check' on my Word Processor so if I have any misspelled words you know why. I don't own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
Let's Study History  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today was the day after Sakura's birthday. She was happy that it was over, since it just brought back memories. Getting out the ingredients for dinner, she suddenly heard someone knock on the door.  
Sakura was home alone so she immediately put down her things and went to answer the door.   
Outside was a boy with short brown-red hair, another boy with large brown hair, and a younger girl with brown hair to her shoulders. The girl seemed in shock, just at the sight of Sakura.   
"Yes? May I help you? Sakura asked politely  
"So it is you..." The older boy mumbled  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Am I supposed to know you?"   
"I'm sorry, my name is Yagami Hikari, this is my brother Yagami Taichi, and our good friend Izumi Koushiro." The girl said pointing to the older boys. "We have come for your help."  
"Help to do what?" Sakura asked confused  
"It's a long story, may we come in?"  
Sakura nodded hesitantly and moved aside letting the trio enter her house. She led them to the living room and let them sit down.  
"Well, it started about a year ago when I began having a strange dream about a woman with a bluish-grey dress and long grey hair."  
At these words Sakura's eyes immediately shot open and she dropped onto the opposite chair.  
"The same dream accured until yesterday it was different. The woman began speaking the name "Mistress Sakura" and a book appeared. A flash of light occurred and another book appeared in my hands. Inside it told us to find you."   
Sakura's eyes began to fill up with tears and she wiped them with her hand.  
"Are you okay?" Hikari asked concerned  
"The...the Dream Card and...*sniff*...the Create Card." Sakura cried,  
"Then you do know what I'm talking about." Hikari smiled.  
"Tell her about yesterday." Taichi urged,  
"Well the three of us, as well as nine others, are in a group called the digidestined. We each have a digital monster in a different world called the "Digital World". We can enter that world through a computer."   
At these words Sakura's hands shot to her side and she jumped out of her seat.   
Hikari was startled, but she continued.  
"Yesterday, we went to the digital world to visit our digimon. While we were there we were attacked. One by one these woman attacked us until the number of twelve digimon was reduced to zero. After they defeated each of them, both the woman and the digimon transformed into a card and disappeared. In the end it turns out that our old enemy 'Piedmon' is controlling them."  
"We were informed by one of the cards that you could help us." Koushiro finally spoke.  
Remembering something, Hikari reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly folded green ribbon.  
Sakura looked over at the ribbon and paled.  
"No...no. It can't be."  
Hikari handed over the ribbon and Sakura accepted it. Hugging it to her body.  
"Please, anything but this...anything" Sakura mumbled  
"What is it?"  
"The Mirror Card"  
"Yes, that is the name of the card that helped us." Koushiro replied,  
"Were they all being controlled? All fifty three?"  
"So there was fifty-three... Yes it did look to be around that amount. They were all standing in a large field, but two were in his hand."  
"One was probably the Mirror Card. That poor girl..." Hikari sighed  
Sakura paled. "What happened to her?"  
Hikari's hand shot up to her mouth as she realised her mistake, then looked down at her feet. "She was beat up pretty bad by Piedmon after she helped us."  
"Please tell me. Were any of the other cards hurt?"  
"Hmm..." Koushiro said "The Fight card took a beating from Exveemon... but the rest weren't even touched. Well, except for the Wood card, but she only got a few scratches from Gatomon's claws."  
"But that was in defence." Taichi spoke in their defence.  
"I see..." Sakura whispered. "I'm so sorry. If only they didn't disappear."  
"Tell us what happened." Hikari said calmly.  
"When I was ten I found a book in my father's basement. When I opened the book I released all of the cards, called "Clow Cards", that were inside. Then, Keroberos the guardian beast of the seal appeared and told me I had to capture them all. After I captured the last card, Yue the guardian of the moon arrived and I had to take a test. Passing the test, I had to change all of the cards into "Sakura Cards" making them my own. On my birthday, April 1st, one year ago, I got a computer. But when I set it up a white flash occurred and sucked up the cards out of the book and Kero, who was sitting on the floor. I never saw any of them again. Not even Yue... Please, did you see a blue angel or a yellow stuffed animal in the group?"  
"I don't remember seeing them..." Hikari tried to remember.  
"There was that blue girl who attacked Stingmon." said Taichi  
"No, that was the Watery Card." Koushiro said,  
"I don't think there was."  
"I understand. May I please be excused for a second?" Sakura asked politly.  
Sakura ran upstairs and came back with a pink book and a pink cell phone. She sat back down on the chair and dialled the number into the phone.  
"Hello, may I please speak to Tomoyo?"  
...  
"Yes, I can hold"  
"Who are you phoning?" Taichi asked,  
"Tomoyo is my best friend and one of the few people who know about me being a sorceress." Sakura replied. Then put her attention back on the phone.  
"Tomoyo, it's Sakura! Listen, you have to come over right away! It has something to do with the Sakura Cards!"  
...  
"No I haven't found them yet, but there are some people here who have an idea where they are!"  
...  
"Ok, but hurry!"  
After Sakura said bye she hung up the phone and put it on the table.  
"Can your friend control the Sakura Cards?" Koushiro asked, wanting to obtain as much information as he could.  
"No, I am the only one who can use the Sakura Cards. But if they were still Clow Cards then..."Sakura drifted off  
"Then what?" Taichi asked  
"Oh nothing"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
After Tomoyo arrived all four of the children explained what had happened. Of course, she made them explain it on video...  
After that, Sakura was surprised to see that Tomoyo had brought a few videotapes of when Sakura caught the cards.  
She asked permission from the visitors to play them, and then popped them into the VCR.  
Sakura waited nervously as the digidestined watched films of her capturing the Shadow card and transforming the Watery Card.  
The three digidestined looked sad as they watched the Watery Card sprinkle water over the pool. They knew she was kind but still thought of her as the enemy after nearly drowning Stingmon.  
"So what are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked still with the video camera glued to her eye.  
"I...I guess I'm going to have to phone Syaoran-kun" Sakura sighed and reached for the phone. She could still remember the last time she had phoned the Li residence.  
  
*~*~*  
Flashback  
*~*~*  
  
Sakura's hand shook as she pressed the numbers. It had been 60 minutes since Kero and the cards disappeared into the computer, but it seemed like seconds. As soon as it happened she ran to Yukito's house and knocked on the door. Expecting Yue to already be in his true form, Sakura was surprised to see Yukito answer the door. She told Yukito that her cards had disappeared and asked why Yue hadn't transformed but he didn't know. Now she was phoning Li Syoaran to ask for his help and was more nervous then ever. Even after they confessed their love for each other she still hadn't talked to him for months.  
  
"*BRI...*" before the phone even ring once, someone answered it from the other end.  
"Kinomoto-san, I have been awaiting your call. Tell me is something wrong with the Sakura Cards? I no longer feel their presence." calmly asked a female voice from the other line.  
"Li-san I...! I'm sorry, but they seem to have disappeared" Sukura cried trying to stay calm.  
"I see..."  
"What should I do?"  
"I cannot find their location with my magic, so I do not know what to tell you except, good luck and that I know you will succeed."  
After, she hung up and that has the end.  
  
*~*~*  
Flashback ends  
*~*~*  
  
Now she was phoning the Li residence and was even more nervous than before.  
"Who is Li?" Koushiro asked  
"He was also a Cardcaptor. When I had to capture the Clow Cards, Li and I competed for them. Then when I had to transform them into Sakura Cards, he stayed with me and helped. Right now he is in Hong Kong where he lives.  
Sakura was about to dial the last digit when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
The mistress of the cards sighed in relief at the thought of postponing the call and went to answer the door.  
She swung the door open and dropped the pink digital phone as she saw the familiar face of her one true love.   
"You...you're back!" Sakura gasped not even noticing Tomoyo behind her.  
Syaoran looked nervously around not quite sure what to say. "We sensed that you were in danger so...we hopped in a plane..."  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I thought you forgot about me." Sakura struggled   
"Oh Sakura, I would never forget about you." Syaoran smiled and returned the hug.  
Sakura opened her eyes only to see Mei-ling and Yelen smiling at her. Syaoran opened his eyes to see a video camera staring him in the face. They both jumped apart laughing nervously and Sakura invited the three into the Living room.  
"Umm, digidestined I would like you to meet Li Syaoran, Li Yelen and Li Mei-ling. These are the digidestined Yagami Hikari, Yagami Taichi, and Izumi Koushiro."  
"Listen Kinomoto-san, I'm really sorry about your loss of the Sakura Cards, and especially the stuffed... I mean Kero." Mei-ling said.  
Sakura smiled at her friend and said, "I'm really happy you all came, we need your help. The digidestined say that they know where the Sakura Cards are."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know it's short. But you don't want the chapters to go by so fast do you? I'm going to my dad's today so I won't be updating until Thursday. I just thought it would be nice to get out a chapter before I leave. This story may go by slowly because I can only work on it from Thursday - Sunday. But, I work on my other story from Monday - Wednesday so it sorta works out. 


	4. Together Again

Hello! I'm still really happy about my reviews. I sort of forgot how much more reviews you get for Digimon fics than Card Captor Sakura fics. Thank you very much: allison, Daphne Li, Mirror card (Unknown), Firebird, JRS-0031 and Silver Warrior. I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura...   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the three digidestined explained the situation 'again'. Sakura ran upstairs to receive her laptop. Koushiro already had his laptop open and was typing away.  
"How will we be able to bring them to the Digital World?" Taichi asked the computer whiz.  
"I can't find any way to go there without them having a digivice," Koushiro explained not tearing his eyes away from his laptop.  
"I may be able to transport them there with a spell, but it has to be done with some important items and at the right time of day." Li Syaoran's mother anounced  
"What would you need?" Hikari asked  
"Syaoran, please go and receive the Li family scrolls" Li Yelen told her son  
"I'll help you!" Sakura offered as Syaoran got up to receive them from their bags.  
Syaoran nodded and Sakura left the room with him.  
"I've missed you a lot." Sakura whispered quietly as Syaoran carefully took out a couple of scrolls.  
"Yah, I'm sorry I never called or wrote. I guess I was just...scared"  
"Scared of me?" Sakura asked surprised  
"I thought you might have forgotten your promise and stopped waiting"  
Sakura smiled and nudged Syaoran's shoulder.  
"Lets get these to your mother"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Syaoran returned, Yelen went straight for a scroll on top of the bundle Sakura was carrying. She opened it up and spread it on the table.  
"I will need something living and something inanimate from the world you speak of, children." Yelen said to the three digidestined.   
Taichi nodded and said "Hikari and I will go there immediately and retrieve what you need" They both then stood up and Hikari took out a pink and white device out of her pocket and pointed it at Koushiro's laptop.  
"DIGIPORT OPEN" she yelled and disappeared.  
Taichi nodded, took out a smaller divice and disappeared as well.  
"Wow, that was cool!" Mei-ling cried  
"Did they go to the digital world?" Tomoyo asked Koushiro.  
Koushiro nodded and went back to work on his computer.  
"What are you doing?" Mei-ling asked   
"I'm tracking down their location in the digital world!" Koushiro answered. He then clicked on the "ENTER" key and a map appeared on the screen. Two mini dots on the map where moving slowly. Suddenly a small beeping sound was heard and Koushiro selected the new window.   
"It's an e-mail from Hikari" Koushiro announced and read it out loud. "Does the living object have to be specific? How about a plant?"  
Yelen shook her head "No it has to be alive for the spell to work."  
Koushiro typed the message and sent it to Hikari.  
A few minutes later a window appeared on the computer and the two digidestined returned to the real world. Fortunately, Koushiro was able to get out of the way in time.  
Taichi was holding a rock and Hikari was holding a turnip-like creature with eyes and a mouth.  
"Is that a digimon?" Sakura asked in awe as she bent down to look at the adorable little creature.  
"Yes, this is Yokomon." Hikari replied dropping it into Sakura's arms.  
"How cute!"   
"Can I see?" Mei-ling asked excited  
Sakura passed Yokomon over to the raven-haired girl.  
Yokomon started to blush and say; "Is this really the real world Biyomon was talking about?"  
Mei-ling shrieked, almost dropping the miniature monster. She really wasn't expecting it to speak.  
"Yes, and thank you little Yokomon for volunteering. We really need your help!" Hikari smiled as Yelen walked over and took Yokomon out of Mei-ling's hands.  
"I have to start the spell in exactly six minutes" she then announced  
Sakura looked at her wristwatch and noticed that it was 6-o-clock. She then remembered something.  
"Oh no, my brother should be here any minute! What am I going to do? He'll freak when he sees all of you in here!" Sakura cried.  
"Lets do the spell somewhere else." Mei-ling said  
"But if he gets home and I'm not here, he'll probably phone the police or something!"  
"Leave a note that says you went to sleep over at my house." Tomoyo suggested  
"I could, but he will be really mad at me!"  
"Does he know about the Sakura Cards?" Koushiro asked  
"Yes, but..." Sakura drifted off  
"We only have 5 minutes left, write the note and lets get out of here!" Syaoran mumbled  
Sakura nodded and began scribbling a note on a piece of paper sitting on the kitchen table.  
"If he phones Tomoyo's house and I'm not there, he's going to be extremely mad at me!"   
"You'll have to worry about that later! Let's get out of here!" Taichi ordered.  
Sakura grabbed her Sakura Book and laptop and put it in her backpack. Making sure her Sakura key was securely attached to her neck, she ran out the door with the others.  
About two minutes later, Touya entered.  
"Todaima!(I'm home) Sakura, is dinner ready?" he yelled then spotted the note on the table.  
He then crumpled up the piece of paper, threw it in the garbage and was about to make dinner when he spotted something on the living room table. It was a long blue ribbon.  
"S***! Oh Sakura, I know you have to find your cards but... you could have at least came to me."   
(*AN* Touya gave 'Mirror' the hair ribbons for a Christmas/Thank You present.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group of 8 people and 1 digimon reached the park. They had less then a minute left and they still had to find a place out of sight. They found a place to hide in the park and Syaoran set up a shield so no one could see them.  
After setting up, Yelen immediately began to start her spell.  
She said a phrase under her breath and a portal opened. Yelen sighed in relief and was about to drop in exhaustion but was caught by Mei-ling.  
"The portal is safe, go before it is too late!" She spoke loudly  
"What about you?" Sakura asked.  
"I have to stay here and protect the portal until you come back."  
Sakura nodded and was about to jump in but was stopped by Taichi.  
"Koushiro is gonna go with you, but Hikari and I have to go back to our home and receive the rest of the digidestined."  
Sakura nodded and watched as Koushiro smiled at her, then jumped into the portal.  
"This is so cool!" Mei-ling cheered and jumped in after Koushiro.  
Sakura nodded to Tomoyo to go in, then finally she grabbed Syaoran's hand and they jumped in together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmmm... reading over my fic I realise how bad of a writer I really am. I wrote the first part of this fic quite a long time ago and I've been trying to fix it up but I don't know where to start. I was going to work on it but I wanted to update as soon as possible. Please Review! 


	5. So this is the Digital World

Hello! I was going to make this chapter longer but I'm going camping tonight so I decided to update this story before I have to go back to my dad's. Well, I have to go now so please enjoy! I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura....  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
So this is the Digital World....  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was surprised to see that Sakura was sleeping on top of him when he woke up. He sat up and rolled Sakura into his arms. As he stood up he found that the two of them where alone.   
He looked down at Sakura and noticed that she was sleeping peacefully.  
"She's so beautiful…" Syaoran whispered, "What should I do? Where is everyone?"  
"Syaoran!" he heard in the distance. He could tell by the voice that it was his cousin Mei-ling.   
"Sakura-chan!" he also heard Tomoyo calling  
Syaoran began walking towards the voices, the sleeping mistress still resting in his arms.  
He traveled for about five minutes but all of a sudden he came face to face with a… monster.  
This monster was really strange looking. At least, it was stranger than anything Syaoran had ever seen. It appeared to be a bird but it had a giant bush on it's back. A crown was sitting on its head and around its neck was a red bow tie.   
"Don't worry" someone said from behind him. Syaoran spun around, waking Sakura.   
It was Koushiro. "It's alright. It's just a Deramon. Even though he is an Ultimate, he's quite friendly and won't bother you."  
"Hoe? Where are we?" Sakura asked.  
"You're awake!" Syaoran smiled  
"Yes, but are we in the Digital World?"  
"Yes we are" Koushiro answered  
Syaoran turned around to take another look at the strange creature.  
"GAH! Syaoran-kun? What is that?"  
"That is a Digimon." Koushiro answered and came up beside Syaoran. "It's a good thing I found you, your friends are going crazy looking for you. While we were searching, Li-san bumped into a Numemon and went crazy. She won't leave Daidouji-san's side."  
"Where are they?" Syaoran asked  
"Over that way." Koushiro said and pointed behind him. "Not far, about a five minute walk. I told them to stay close to the clearing where I left them."  
"Let's get going." Syaoran said and began walking towards the direction in which Koushiro was pointing.  
"Ano…Syaoran-kun…" Sakura hesitated.  
"Yes?"   
"Aren't you going to put me down?"  
Syaoran stopped in mid-step. He glanced down at Sakura and saw that she was blushing madly. Feeling his own face burn, Syaoran immediately put Sakura back on her own two feet.  
"A…Arigato"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squeled as Koushiro, Syaoran and Sakura entered the clearing.  
"Syaoran! Kinomoto-san! We've been looking all over for you!" Mei-ling yelled  
"They were quite a long ways away. I found them a little ways south of here." Koushiro announced. "That was very unusual, whenever we digidestined use a digi-port. We always end up in the same area."  
"Why wasn't it like that this time?" Mei-ling asked  
"It must have something to do with the fact that we used magic to get us here instead of the computer."  
"When will we meet up with Yagami-san and the rest of the digidestened?" Sakura asked. She was excited to meet the people who came to this strange world.  
"That's right. We should get to our meeting place." Koushiro exclaimed  
"Where's that?" questioned Mei-ling  
"Our picnic spot. It's a bit up north. A TV is nearby so that's why it's a good place."  
"A TV?" Tomoyo asked. Why would there be a TV in the middle of the forest?  
"There are many TVs in the Digital World. When the use the digi-port to get here we just choose a TV and transport."  
Koushiro began walking north but remembered something and stopped.  
"What's wrong, Izumi-san?" Sakura asked  
"I wonder if it will be smart to go back to the picnic spot. That is where we got attacked by Piedmon." Koushiro mumbled  
"Piedmon?"  
"The enemy who controls your cards"  
"Piedmon is a digimon?" Syaoran asked  
"Yes. We battled him the first time we came to the digital world. He was very powerful and we almost lost."  
"How did you defeat him?" Sakura asked. She was worried. "Will we be able to defeat him again?"  
"Piedmon turned us into key chains. Hikari, Takeru and Patamon were the only ones who weren't. Takeru saved us all. He was only eight at the time but his hope enabled Angemon to digivolve to MagnaAngemon. But now - MagnaAngemon is not here to save us."  
"Eight years old? That's young! How old were you when you went to the digital world for the first time?" Mei-ling commented.  
"I was ten. Hikari was also eight but she didn't come to the digital world at first. I remember all of us original digidestined trying to search for her…"  
"Ten… that was how old we were when I opened the Clow Book." Sakura whispered.  
"Don't worry. We'll find them." Syaoran said, comforting Sakura.  
"What should we do?" Mei-ling questioned.  
Koushiro quickly flipped open his laptop and a window popped up on the screen. It was the same map as earlier. One dot was seen on the map.  
"The others aren't here yet. I will send Hikari an e-mail."  
He swiftly opened up another window and typed in a message.  
"Where are you? Where are we going to meet?" Sakura read out before he sent it.  
"What do we do now?" Syaoran asked  
"We wait. They should answer soon." Koushiro answered  
"Before, you said that you were one of the original digidestined. Does that mean that there's more?" Tomoyo pointed out.  
"Yes. We were the first, but there are also more that went to the digital world after a few years to save it again. We weren't able to help them because they had more advanced digi-vices and eggs that enabled their digimon to digivolve. Except for Takeru and Hikari, who somehow updated their digivices became one of the new digidestined. There are also hundreds of digidestined around the world but they don't come to the digital…" Koushiro said but was interupted from a beep from his laptop. Everyone looked down at it to see that Hikari had replied to Koushiro's e-mail.  
It read: "Let's meet at the spot we were at yesterday. We're looking for Piedmon, aren't we?"  
"We should come up with a plan before attacking Piedmon. Let's meet somewhere else." Koushiro typed in and sent. The "Sending" bar came up on the screen but when it reached 100%, a message appeared. 'The user you are trying to send mail to is not available.'  
Koushiro was confused. He checked over the address and sent it again but it gave the same message.  
"Maybe there is something wrong with Hikari's D-terminal. I'll send it to Miyako." Koushiro said and changed the address. Again, the same message came up.  
Koushiro selected the map window but there was still only one dot there.  
"I guess we'll have to meet them there. There is no other choice, we wouldn't want to get attacked by Piedmon with such a small group." Koushiro announced and closed his laptop. 


	6. Past the Picnic

Yes, I know I'm late. We had a garage sale yesterday and today I was working in the garden all day. Somehow, I got this chapter finished tonight. I was gonna make it longer, but I have a head-ache and am not really in the mood to write. I just wanted to get a chapter out before I go to my dad's tomorrow. Enjoy! I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
Past the Picnic  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is the place?" Tomoyo asked as she looked around the clearing. It wasn't a very big clearing but it wasn't very small either…  
"Yes, this is the exact place we were attacked yesterday. We tried to run away but somehow the area was linked and we weren't able to escape. Do you know if that was the act of a card?" Koushiro enquired  
"Yes" Sakura nodded slightly "That's the loop card."  
"I see…"  
"We then went over in that direction. That's were we met Piedmon and all of the cards." Koushiro said. Everyone looked where he pointed. "It's amazing how many there were…"  
All of a sudden a noise came from behind them. Everyone spun around and was met by another digimon. He had the head of a pumpkin and was wearing a green scarf.   
"Hey everyone!" The creature said. "My name is Pumpkinmon. Hey wait a minute… I haven't seen any of you before." He said to Syaoran, Mei-ling and Tomoyo.  
"They aren't digidestined." Koushiro proclaimed.   
"Oh really…" Pumpkinmon said and walked over to Tomoyo. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, this is Li Mei-ling, Li Syaoran and Kino…" Tomoyo began to introduce everybody to the little pumpkin head but stopped when she saw that someone was missing.  
"Li-kun, where is Sakura?"   
Syaoran turned around but found that Sakura was gone.  
"She was there just a minute ago…" Mei-ling said  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted  
"Where could she have gone?" Koushiro put  
"She disappeared right after…" Syaoran began but took off before he finished. He ran in the direction Koushiro had pointed to earlier.  
"Sakura!" he yelled.  
"Syaoran-kun" he heard someone whisper. He looked around and saw Sakura on her knees looking through the bushes.  
"Over there" She again whispered and pointed through the bushes.  
Syaoran got down beside her and looked in the direction she was pointing to. There was a humongous empty clearing with a cave on the other side. Standing in the opening of the cave was a tall, strange looking man. He had a red jacket and a pair of green pants, somewhat resembling a badly dressed clown.  
"Who's that?" Sakura whispered, even though she really didn't have to since they were a good distance away from the weird clown.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's a digimon..," Syaoran commented  
Sakura looked closer and saw that he was holding something out in front of him. Suddenly a black magic circle appeared beneath his feet and he took something out from around his neck. Once a black staff materialized in his hand the clown reached into his jacket and pulled out a deck of cards. There was a mixture of Sakura's pink cards and a small amount of another color deck was also there.  
The clown pulled out a pink card and threw it in front of him. He was summoning Arrow. As soon as she appeared she put her head down as if bowing to the dark master. After a few seconds though, she lifted her head around and glanced around as if looking for something. The clown lifted his hand up and smacked Arrow hard across the right cheek, causing her to collapse on the ground.  
"I did not give you an order yet you miserable defenceless creature! Bow to me respectfully!"  
Sakura gasped as she saw her friend quiver on the ground. She was about to get up and run to help her but was stopped by Syaoran's hand on her soldier.  
"This digimon is probably strong if he is able to make the cards obey him. Let's wait, maybe he'll leave." Syaoran supposed  
Sakura thought about it for a second then relaxed a little and nodded. She sighed in relief as she watched her card get onto her knees, bowing to the tall digimon.  
"That's better!" the clown mocked "I have a job for you. Stay here and protect my cave. I demand you to shoot at anyone or anything that comes anywhere close."  
Arrow didn't give a response. Without warning, the clown kicked Arrow right in the stomach. Arrow cried out and crumpled to the ground.  
"What was that?"  
Arrow nodded vigorously, still holding her stomach in pain.  
The clown cackled with delight and started walking away from the young-looking card.   
"How terrible." Sakura and Syaoran heard from behind them. They turned around to see Tomoyo, Mei-ling and Koushiro standing there.  
"Was that Piedmon?" Mei-ling asked  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Koushiro answered quietly.  
After seeing that Piedmon was not coming back, Sakura got up to go see if her card was harmed very badly. As soon as she stepped into the clearing, Arrow took notice to her. At first she was delighted but then her face twisted in terror. She looked down at her hands to see that an unknown force was lifting them. Soon enough, she had both her bow and arrow aimed at her mistress.   
"Look out!" Syaoran yelled from behind Sakura, but it was to late. Arrow had already shot the arrow. Sakura didn't move. She was terrified. What was controlling Arrow? Could it be because Piedmon had ordered her to shoot at everything?  
The arrow flew towards Sakura but landed at her feet. Even from the distance, Sakura could see the relief from Arrow's face.  
"Sh… she missed…" Sakura sighed. But she never misses. Could it be that she tried hard enough to control herself and missed on purpose?  
"Arigato, Arrow-san" Sakura thought  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and ran up beside her. "Daijoubu?" (Are you okay?)  
"Daijoubu desu." (I'm fine) Sakura answered  
Syaoran looked over at Arrow but was surprised to see that she was pointing at him. He was confused. Was she trying to tell him something? Her arms were shaking as she forced them to obey her. She brought them up and pointed to something below her neck. Then gestured to Syaoran.  
Syaoran brought his own hand up and felt his magic orbs under his shirt. Did she want him to attack her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eeeeep!!! I forgot I had homework! G2G!!! 


	7. Those Eyes in the Portrait

Konnichiwa minna-san! Did you miss me? I'm late! I'm sorry. Two weeks isn't that bad is it? Hmmm... yes it is. For a short chapter like this, it is very bad. I'll work on it more next weekend. I can't work on it this weekend because I'm going to Prince Rupert for Seafest. It's be fun. (^-^) Oh! Sorry! I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Digimon...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
Those Eyes in the Portrait  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran took the pair of orbs around from his neck and they instantly turned into his sword. He looked over at Arrow and she was nodding her head, but in the mean time she was loosing control of her arms and they were getting ready to shoot another arrow. Syaoran looked over at Sakura to see what she had to say in all this. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't bother hiding them.  
"Sakura I…" Syaoran hesitated.  
"Please just do it." Sakura whispered and looked away from Arrow.  
"You mean…?"   
"It's the only way."  
Syaoran watched her for a moment then nodded. He looked over at Arrow and gasped. Sweat drops rolled off her forehead as she used all her strength to stop herself from releasing the string and arrow.  
A large 'TWANG' was heard as Arrow was forced to let go.  
"Ka Shin!" Syaoran yelled and a ball of fire shot out of his sword, heading straight for Arrow. Burning the arrow along the way, the flame struck Arrow right in the stomach and she collapsed.  
"No!" Sakura cried and sprinted towards her card. Would she be all right? Was Piedmon still in control of her, or would she have to fight her again? By the time she got to the purple girl, Sakura could tell that Arrow was hurt pretty bad.  
"Arrow-san!" Sakura cried and kneeled beside her.  
Arrow looked up and smiled at her mistress. At least, she tried to smile, but Sakura could tell that she was in a lot of pain.   
"Please by alright." Sakura whispered  
Arrow nodded and pointed her shaking finger at Sakura's key.  
Sakura took the key off from around her neck. She looked down at Arrow and instantly knew what she wanted, but would it work?  
Standing up, she began her incantation.  
"Key Concealing the Power of the Stars, reveal thy true form before me, by our Contract, I Sakura command you! RELEASE!"  
Sakura stood up above her friend. Arrow looked up at her and smiled.  
"Return to your original form! Sakura card!"  
The Arrow card turned into a pink smoke and transformed into her card form. Sakura held out her hand, welcoming the card, but surprisingly it just drifted to the ground.  
Sakura bent down and picked up the card.  
"That's strange…" She mumbled  
"Are you okay?" Sakura heard behind her. She turned around to see Mei-ling, Tomoyo and Syaoran all with a worried expression on their face. Koushiro was just dumbfounded.   
"I'm fine" Sakura smiled  
"So… now that you have the Arrow card, it will do what you command?" Koushiro asked. He was still taken aback from the amount of magic Syaoran and Sakura just used. He never had seen humans using magic.  
"So now what do we do?" Mei-ling questioned. She really didn't want to stay in the area they were in.  
"Let's go in there," Sakura suggested, looking at the cave they were all standing in front of.  
"I don't think that will be a good idea…" Tomoyo shivered  
"What if there was something in there that would help us defeat Piedmon? I want to get the Sakura cards back right away."  
"Sakura…" Syaoran spoke softly  
"Please Syaoran-kun" Sakura pleaded, "It's been a year…"  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. He could tell that she missed her cards very much.  
"Ok… but not for long. Just in and out."  
Sakura smiled, then turned around and began walking inside.  
"Shouldn't someone wait out here?" Tomoyo suggested, "Just in case Piedmon returns."  
"Don't worry about that." Sakura called back at them. "All the digimon I've met so far give off a very strange aura. Piedmon has a strong black aura and with his black key he is like a radio tower."  
Even though the others were confused, Syaoran just smiled. He had forgotten that this mistress was the most powerful magic user in the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura looked around the cave. It was to dark to see anything so she decided to wait for Syaoran.  
"I wish I had the Glow card… or the Light card…" Sakura thought out loud.  
"Sakura, where are you?" Syaoran exclaimed  
"Over here!"  
Syaoran took out one of his ofuda and lit it with his magic. Sakura could now see a good outline of the area around her. Surprisingly it looked like someone's house. There was a large bed and a body mirror on one side of the room while on the other side was a bucket of water and a large cabinet. She turned around to see that the entire group was there with her.   
"Let's get started so we can get out of here!" Mei-ling implied, walking over to the cabinet. She opened it and said, "There's a lot of stuff in here." No so long after that she was digging around in it.   
"Be careful!" Koushiro instructed. "Piedmon may not be here but his toys were pretty dangerous."  
"Did you find anything?" Tomoyo asked Mei-ling.  
"No, not really" she answered. "Come help me."   
Tomoyo was hesitant at first but within minutes she was in front of the cabinet, digging through it just like Mei-ling.  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura. She had been silent and he was worried.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
Sakura spun around. She was startled. "Don't you feel that?"  
Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated on any sort of aura around him. The only aura he could fell was the extremely powerful one coming from Sakura.  
"Feel what?" he finally questioned.  
"Sakura was nervous, but she turned around and pointed to a picture in the centre of the room. "It's coming from that"  
"The picture?" Koushiro asked  
"Yeah…"   
Sakura began walking over to it and soon found that it was a portrait of Piedmon. From his green pants to his red jacket all the way up to his…  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked and walked up beside Sakura, but she didn't answer. She just kept on staring at that picture. Syaoran looked at the picture and saw that it was Piedmon. "Is it magic coming from that picture?"  
…  
"Sakura?"  
Syaoran looked her over. What was wrong? Everything seemed normal except…  
"Sakura!"  
He saw her eyes. They were different… so blank… no feeling at all.   
"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Tomoyo cried and ran to her friend. Mei-ling and Koushiro followed her.   
"Do something Syaoran, fix her eyes." Mei-ling pleaded. "She's like a statue."  
"I… I don't know what's wrong." Syaoran murmured. Syaoran went to touch Sakura but as he contacted her skin he was suddenly sent flying backwards.   
"Syaoran!" "Li-kun!" Mei-ling and Tomoyo yelled.  
"Shit" Syaoran mumbled as he got back to his feet.   
"Are you alright?" Mei-ling cried  
Syaoran nodded, but it was a lie. He was not all right. On the outside he might have seemed calm and composed but on the inside he was panicking. What was wrong with Sakura? What was wrong with his number one?  
'What was that?' Syaoran thought 'Electricity?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Help me!' Sakura tried to say, but her lips wouldn't move. 'Syaoran-kun, please help me.'  
Sakura was stuck there, staring at those horrible eyes. She tried to look away but her body wouldn't respond. What was wrong with her? Everything had stopped. She couldn't speak, she couldn't cry she couldn't… breathe. Sakura began to feel the pain in her chest. If she didn't get air soon she would suffocate. In the corner of her eye she could see Syaoran talking. He was worried.   
'Syaoran-kun, please help me'  
She could see him speak but couldn't hear his words.  
Her chest ached. She needed oxygen soon. What could she do?   
A sudden pain rushed through her and she saw Syaoran fly back.  
No! What happened? How could she help him?  
The pain in her chest was immense. Sakura knew she didn't have much time left before she would pass out. If that was possible…  
'Oh Syaoran-kun, If only I could move so I could see you. See you instead of these awful eyes.' Sakura was crying inside. 'Daisuki' (I love you)  
Suddenly Sakura felt another feeling come into her mind.  
'No!' Sakura shouted to herself. 'Anything but this!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah yeah... Sorry for making it a cliffhanger.   
  
Yesterday I finished the manga series for Card Captor Sakura. It was FANTASTIC! I don't think I've read so much in three days... I found the whole series at a great site. Translated too! If any of you Card Captor Sakura fans want to read the manga then just e-mail me and I'll tell you the web address. 


	8. Arrow's Comeback

*URGENT NOTE*  
If you haven't read chapter 7 recently, then please read the last paragraph. I didn't know you weren't supposed to put stuff in the and some of Sakura's important thoughts sorta disappeared.   
**  
  
Yes, I know I'm late. I was on vacation! Well, I worked really hard on this chapter since it's sorta important but it still is really short! I want to make it long but I guess I'm just not good at that.(Yes, I know, I'm not a very talented writer, but I try.)  
I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
Arrow's Comeback  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was pitch black. Sakura looked around but no matter how hard she strained her eyes, nothing could be seen.   
"Hello?" she asked the darkness. But there wasn't a response.  
Sakura began walking but it didn't seem like she was going anywhere. She looked down at her legs but they were not there. It was just too dark.  
Suddenly she heard something. It sounded close but the voice seemed distant.  
"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Where are you!"  
It sounded familiar… but that was impossible, was it?  
"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Li-kun!"  
The voice was closer now. Then she saw it. Someone was coming. Sakura could see a light approaching. Within seconds, the person was now only a little ways away. Now, looking at the figure closer, Sakura gasped. It was girl around 11 years old with auburn hair and emerald eyes. It was herself!  
"How strange. I keep walking but I seem to get nowhere." Sakura heard her other-self say as she still approached. "Is anyone there?"  
"KERO-CHAN! TOMOYO-CHAN! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"  
Suddenly she tripped.  
"Where is everyone?" young Sakura said as she was getting up. "Am I all alone?"  
Sakura looked closer at herself and saw that tears were rolling out of her eyes.  
"Crying won't help. Tomoyo-chan and the others might be afraid in the pitch dark."  
She stood up with a very determined look on her face and revealed Sakura's old Clow key.  
"Key which hides the powers of the darkness reveal yourself to me. By our contract I, Sakura command you. RELEASE!" The Clow wand then appeared.  
"I've decided to collect all the cards. I have to do my best!"  
"What card would work?" Sakura watched her past self go into deep concentration. She seemed to be thinking about what card this was. Then out of the blue… "...Dark"  
The darkness around her went a foggy grey. Sakura was beaming. "That's it!" She exclaimed. But without another thought it went dark again. Sakura again went into thinking but realised something fast.  
"Huh? If it was really dark I wouldn't be able to see myself. Why can I see myself?"  
But before she could get further into her conclusion, her legs disappeared.   
"What!? I can't see myself!"  
It looked like she was going to cry again.  
"I CAN'T CRY! I have to do my best! Even if I disappear!"  
Sakura then smiled. "It'll be alright. It'll surely be okay."  
Suddenly a bright light emerged from within the young Sakura.  
"Light!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please Li-kun! Please do something!" Tomoyo begged. She was ecstatic. Something terrible was happening to her Sakura and there was nothing she could do about it.  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's eyes. She was staring at the picture of Piedmon. She was looking straight into Piedmon's eyes. Syaoran took out his goblets and transformed them into his sword.   
"SUI RYUU SHOURAI!" Syaoran yelled and water emerged from his sword. It doused Sakura from head to toe. To most people this would have seemed pointless but Syaoran knew what he was doing. He had seen it done once before…  
Syaoran scanned the area around Sakura. With his sharp eyes, he quickly found what he was looking for. Coming out of one of the eyes was a single piece of string. It was attached to Sakura's forehead. Syaoran yelled and swung his sword down on the string, cutting it easily. Sakura collapsed.   
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and dropped his sword. He flew to Sakura's side and lifted up her head to look into her eyes. She was gasping for as much oxygen as she could.  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried and ran to her friend's other side. Syaoran was lifting Sakura up onto his lap.   
It took a few moments but Sakura finally got her breath back.  
"Sakura!"   
Sakura's eyes slowly opened. Syaoran could see the color of her eyes slowly brighten.   
She looked up at him for a moment as if she was trying to remember something. Then all of a sudden there was a look of terror and surprise. Within seconds she was up to her feet but they betrayed her and she fell back to the ground.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He was surprised. Did something happen while she was asleep?  
"Run!" Sakura screamed. "Run now!"  
"What?" Syaoran questioned   
"He-he's coming!"   
Syaoran face went white. He had forgotten all about them being in the enemy's house.  
"Run! Get out of the cave!" Syaoran ordered.   
"What about you?" Mei-ling asked. She was panicking.  
"I'll bring Sakura out. All of you just run."  
Tomoyo hesitated for a second but finally obeyed and ran out of the cave with Koushiro and Mei-ling.  
Syaoran held on to Sakura's arms to lift her up but Sakura weakly struggled away.  
"You go too!" she demanded  
"I'm not just leaving you here!" Syaoran muttered and again tried to lift her up.  
"Syaoran-kun! Please just go!"  
"Do you actually think I'll do that?"  
"But…"  
Suddenly there was a scream from outside.  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled  
Sakura slowly lifted herself up and, with the help of Syaoran, exited the cave.  
She gasped at what she saw outside.  
All of the other digidestined had arrived. They were just outside the woods in which Sakura herself had just been a little time earlier. Even though the other side of the field was quite a ways away, Sakura could clearly see that Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Koushiro were not in that group. Where could they have gone?  
"Hmm…" Piedmon sighed with a delighted smirk on his face. He held up a purple card. "The Knowledge Card, not bad."   
Sakura looked closer at the card. On the cover was a picture of Koushiro, standing in a normal position. Underneath, 'Knowledge' was written.   
"And these," Piedmon continued. "I can use to start my new collection."  
Sakura looked at his other hand. On the tip of his black staff hung two small key chains. They were replicas of both Tomoyo and Meiling.  
Could those little key chains really be her friends? But how could that be? Sakura was scared. She knew anything could be done with magic. She looked over at Syaoran and was surprised to see that he was silently cursing himself. She then realised that he had left his sword back in the cave. How could he get it now? He would have to go back in there, but would he be able to?   
"Now I'll show you all another nice trick of mine." Piedmon announced above her thoughts. He held up another purple card. It was the Tentomon Card.  
"Tentomon!" Piedmon yelled and connected the tip of his staff with the purple card. A red bug digimon appeared before them. Its eyes were glowing an unnatural red.  
Piedmon also brought out a Sakura Card but Sakura herself could only see the back of it.   
"Big Card! Knowledge Card! Digivolve!"  
Piedmon slammed his staff down on both of the cards and a purple cloud emerged from them, surrounding Tentomon.   
"Tentomon digivolve to… KABUTERIMON" Sakura could hear from inside the cloud.   
The purple cloud grew greatly in size and was blown away by a mysterious wind. Standing in front of them was a giant blue bug digimon.   
"Don't you understand?" Piedmon laughed. Sakura saw that he was speaking to the digidestined. "Thanks to this young ex-card mistress, I am now unbeatable! You should all just give up 'hope'."   
Piedmon sneered and turned to the blue insect of knowledge. "It's been a while since I've spoken to the child of hope. I command you to retrieve him for me."  
Kabuterimon leaped into the air and began flying towards the unexpected group.  
"Takeru-kun!" Hikari screamed and grabbed him around the waist. Yamato also stood protectively in front of his younger brother.   
"Stop!" Sakura yelled. Piedmon turned to her. She was holding out her staff offensively.   
"What are you going to do little girl? Hit me with your wee stick?" Piedmon smirked.  
Sakura took out her one and only card. 'Arrow-san? Are you well enough to fight?'   
She was hesitant about using her card. Arrow took quite a beating and Sakura wasn't sure about using her right away.  
"Yes" Sakura heard from out of nowhere. Who was that? Was she hearing things? The voice was unfamiliar but sounded very warm and kind. Sakura knew to trust the unknown voice in her head.   
"Arrow!" Sakura yelled and threw the card out in front of her. But to her surprise, the Arrow card just dropped to the ground.   
Sakura bent down and picked up her Sakura card. What had happened? Was the mysterious voice wrong? What if Arrow was to hurt to come out of her card form?   
"Sakura"  
Sakura looked up. It was Syaoran.  
"Look at the bottom."  
Sakura again looked down at her card. She then noticed something she hadn't before. At the bottom of the card, 'Piedmon' had been written in messy black ink.  
"Pass it here" Syaoran insisted  
Sakura handed Syaoran her pink card and he held it in front of him, muttering something under his breath. After a moment or two he handed it back and the smudge of a name had disappeared, showing her usual name. It was her normal card again.  
"Arrow!" Sakura repeated and again through it in front of her. This time however it stayed in the air and Sakura was able to hit it with her staff. The arrow card appeared in front of her. Now she was smiling, enjoying the fact that she will now be able to attack the monster that caused her so much pain and is trying to hurt her mistress.   
Sakura now realised what had been going on while she was thinking. Piedmon, who had been laughing in amusement at her attempt to use her card, was now seething with anger. Kabuterimon had reached the digidestined and was attacking them from the sky. The digidestined had scattered to escape the assaults from the giant bug.   
Arrow held up her bow and fired an arrow at Piedmon.  
"Shield!" Piedmon yelled and hit his staff against the card. A grey bubble appeared around him, blocking the attack.   
Sakura looked over at the digidestined. Kabuterimon was now chasing Hikari and a boy with spiked blonde hair.   
"Arrow-san! Please! Stop it!" Sakura cried. She was scared for her new friends, not knowing what this digimon was capable of.  
The girl in purple aimed her bow at the bug and shot her arrow. Unfortunately it was not before Piedmon cast a shield around Kabuterimon. A grey bubble appeared around it but surprisingly the arrow went right through the barrier and the penetrated one of Kabuterimon's four wings. Kabuterimon screeched and began falling towards the earth.   
It collided with a loud crash, pelting Hikari and the boy with rocks as they flung themselves to the ground. Sakura could see that the boy was trying to cover up Hikari as much as he could in order to protect her from the flying rocks.  
Taichi, the boy Sakura remembered as Hikari's older brother, ran from the trees and towards the younger teens.  
Sakura looked back at Piedmon. He was snarling at her in utter fury.   
Arrow aimed at Piedmon but didn't bother to shoot, knowing that Shield would block.  
But what if Shield didn't protect Piedmon? It didn't work for Kabuterimon so maybe it would also fail for him. Piedmon seemed to also be considering this and decided to waste no time. He pulled out the Sakura cards and chose one.   
"Storm!" he yelled.  
A small tornado appeared and twisted around Piedmon. Causing him to disappear from Sakura's view. Sakura struggled against the wind but it was just too powerful. It lifted her off her feet and flung her backwards. She crashed into something, which she assumed was the cave wall. At least, that's all she could think before everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dream/flashback is from the manga. I don't have the light/dark episode for the anime right now. I skipped the wood part because I'm pretty sure it's not part of the anime. (At least, I think I'm pretty sure.) If anyone wants to read the manga, just e-mail me. 


	9. Don't Open Your Eyes

Konnichiwa! How are all of you!? I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one will have more Takari in it. Enjoy!   
I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura...  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
(Yume) = Dream  
(O/ni-chan) = Older brother  
(Matte) = Wait  
(Chotto matte) = Wait a minute  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark haired girl with chocolate eyes looked around where she stood. But no matter how hard she tried, there was really nothing to see. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hand, which was two centimetres away from her face.  
Suddenly she heard something. It sounded close but the voice seemed distant.  
"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Where are you!"  
Hikari knew this voice.  
"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Li-kun!"  
The voice was closer now. Then she saw it. Someone was coming. Hikari could see a light approaching. Within seconds, the person was now only a little ways away. Hikari made out the shape of her new friend Sakura. But this Sakura looked different. She was younger, by at least two or three years.  
"How strange. I keep walking but I seem to get nowhere." Hikari heard Sakura say as she still approached. "Is anyone there?"  
"KERO-CHAN! TOMOYO-CHAN! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"  
Suddenly Sakura tripped.  
"Where is everyone?" young Sakura said as she was getting up. "Am I all alone?"  
Hikari noticed that Sakura was now crying. Hikari was trying to understand. Was this a vision of something that already happened? Sakura was defiantly younger so it must be.   
"Crying won't help. Tomoyo-chan and the others might be afraid in the pitch dark."  
Sakura stood up and took out a small key that Hikari had recognised as the Clow Key. She had seen it in the videos of Sakura capturing cards.   
"Key which hides the powers of the darkness reveal yourself to me. By our contract I, Sakura command you. RELEASE!" The Clow wand then appeared.  
"I've decided to collect all the cards. I have to do my best!"  
"What card would work?" Hikari watched the youthful Sakura close her eyes and concentrate. She seemed to be thinking about what card this was. Then all of a sudden… "...Dark"  
The darkness around her went a foggy grey. Sakura was beaming. "That's it!" She exclaimed. But without another thought it went dark again. Sakura again went into thinking but realised something fast.  
"Huh? If it was really dark I wouldn't be able to see myself. Why can I see myself?"  
But before she could get further into her conclusion, her legs disappeared.   
"What!? I can't see myself!"  
It looked like she was going to cry again.  
"I CAN'T CRY! I have to do my best! Even if I disappear!"  
Sakura then smiled. "It'll be alright. It'll surely be okay."  
Suddenly a bright light emerged from within the young Sakura.  
"Light!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her deep chocolate colour eyes.   
"Yume?"  
The child of light looked around her. She seemed to be inside some sort of small closet. But that didn't make any sense. There were no closets in the digital world. And even if there were, why would she be in one? Hikari looked around a bit more and noticed a gap in the side of the room she was in. It was just big enough to fit herself through it. Did she come in here? Hikari tried to get up but found that she couldn't move. Something was holding her down. Hikari squirmed a bit so she could get a better view of her captor. She blushed deeply when she saw that the thing that held her was actually Takeru. He had his arms around her and appeared to be sleeping. Now Hikari regretted squirming around for that might have brought the boy she loved closer to awakening. She wanted to stay like this forever. For a while, Hikari just stared at her secret crush in silence. Taking in every expression as he slept. As she watched him, memories of what had happened came back to her. After the girl Hikari recognised as The Arrow card shot down Kabuterimon, Taichi ran to them and told them to run for the woods. But she couldn't remember what had happened to her 'ni-chan. Had he stayed in the clearing by the cave? She couldn't remember. All she could remember was running through the trees. Takeru and her had found a hollow tree with a gap in the side. The opening was large enough for both Takeru and her to fit through. So they were inside the tree? She couldn't remember falling asleep. Had she fainted or something? Hikari now realised that Takeru was beginning to move. She quickly closed her eyes so Takeru wouldn't think she was staring at him while he slept. That would be pretty embarrassing. Hikari could feel him shift his weight and his deep breathing had stopped. Hikari lay there for a few minutes, waiting for something to happen. Had Takeru fallen back to sleep? He must have since he wasn't making any sound. Hikari opened her eyes and was surprised to see a pair of sky blue ones staring back at her. Both her and Takeru began to blush a brilliant red. It took the two of them a few seconds but finally they realised what kind of position they were in and Takeru immediately let go of Hikari and they quickly backed away from each other. There wasn't any room inside the hollow tree and they didn't get very far apart before being stopped by the wall.   
"I… I didn't think you were awake so I… I wanted… decided to let you sleep. I mean… yeah." Takeru stammered.  
Hikari looked at him, still blushing. When she had opened her eyes, he was staring at her. She shrugged it off as a figure of her longing imagination.   
"Where are the others?" Hikari asked  
Takeru's red face began to turn back to normal as he tried to think where the others might be.  
"Maybe they went back to the real world."  
"But they wouldn't just leave us here without knowing what has happened. And besides, what about Kinomoto-san and the others?"  
Takeru thought about that for a sec. "How about we go and look for them."  
Hikari nodded and began to squeeze out of the space in the wall. She didn't remember it being this small when she entered. Then again, she was in a panic and couldn't remember lots of things. Like how far away they are from the clearing, or even which direction it was. Takeru looked to have even more trouble exiting the hollow tree. It made sense since he was a lot taller and more built. A stranger probably wouldn't even believe her if she told them she had once been taller than this boy. Now, at the age of 14, it would be a miracle if she could reach anywhere close to his height. After Takeru finally pulled himself through the opening, they began to look around.   
"Do you remember where Piedmon's cave is?" Hikari asked  
"I think it's this way." Takeru answered, but still not quite sure.  
They walked straight for a few minutes and Hikari began to recognise some of the trees. They were going the right way! How lucky was that?! Takeru also seemed to be more certain and the two of them began walking faster. It turned out that they didn't run very far from the clearing before finding the hideout. Takeru and Hikari soon found their way back to the clearing where Piedmon's cave was. Hikari scanned the field and thanked Kami-sama for their luck. Piedmon was nowhere in sight. But then again, no one else was there either. Making sure to check everywhere, Hikari looked around again. Then something caught her eye. There, lying against the inside of the cave wall was Sakura.  
"Takeru! Look!" Hikari gasped and pointed to the card mistress's motionless body.   
Takeru looked over to where Hikari was pointing and also saw the girl lying there.  
Both teens began running towards the sorceress, fearing the worst. Once they reached her, Takeru bent over to check her pulse.   
"Is she…" Hikari hesitated.  
"She's alive. She must have been knocked unconscious or something." Takeru answered softly.  
"I hope she's alright…" Hikari whispered sadly.   
"Let's bring her over on the grass. It would probably be more comfortable than this rock wall." Takeru suggested. Hikari agreed and Takeru easily lifted up the unconscious mistress and carried her over to the field, lying her down on the ground. As he put her down Hikari noticed something different about this grass. The grasses closer to the trees were all a healthy green. Of course in the digital world, that was the only way the grass was. But around the cave, the grass was turning brown and was dieing. Was there something wrong with certain area? Before putting much thought into the subject, Hikari heard someone yelling from the outside perimeter of the clearing. She looked up to see Sora jogging towards them. As she got closer, she noticed that Sora's eyes were red and puffy as if she was crying. Had something happened?  
"Hikari-chan! Takeru-kun!" Sora yelled before finally reaching them.   
"Sora-san, where are the others? What happened to Kinomoto-san?" Hikari asked.   
"I… I saw it all. When we all split up, I ran to the edge and watched the whole thing."  
"Watched what? What happened?"  
"After you two ran into the woods, Piedmon took out one of those pink cards and made a tornado come in from out of nowhere. It was really strong and blew Kinomoto-san into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Then that Li boy came out from the cave. I think he ran in earlier to get his sword. Anyways, he got really angry after seeing Kinomoto-san hurt. He attacked Piedmon but couldn't get past his shield. Taichi-kun came over to help Li-kun. Hikari, Piedmon got them both. Piedmon got Taichi-kun!"  
"He got oni-chan?" Hikari whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
Sora, who also looked like she was about to break into tears, nodded sadly.  
"No! Not oni-chan!" Hikari yelled and started to cry. Without thinking, she went to the closest object in which would give her comfort. Of course, that would be Takeru who was sitting right beside her. Takeru looked flustered as Hikari swung her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. After a moment he regained himself and started patting Hikari on the back. Trying his best to calm her.   
Now Sora was also crying. "First all our digimon, and now both Koushiro-kun and Taichi-kun! When is this going to end?!"   
As Takeru was waiting for the girls to settle down, he realised something. "Sora? What about Kinomoto-san? Wouldn't Piedmon want to get rid of her?"  
"He tried." Sora sniffed. "He tried many times to turn her into a key chain. Maybe that cloak stopped working or something because he just couldn't."  
"That's strange…" Takeru mumbled.  
"That reminds me. We have to get out of here. After trying to change Sakura, he hit her in the face and stomped into his cave. I think he might try to kill her. Maybe he went into the cave to get his swords."   
"But why didn't you come out and get her. She's defenceless while she's unconscious." Takeru pointed out. Hikari was still sobbing into his shirt.   
"I don't know why. I think I might have fallen asleep."  
"You fell asleep? That's strange, so did we."  
"Let's get Sakura out of here before Piedmon realises we are here and comes out of the cave."  
"Don't you think he would have heard us by now? Maybe he went into the forest while we slept."  
"Didn't you say he hit Kinomoto-san?" A muffled voice said out of Takeru's shirt. Hikari had stopped crying and was now just listening to their conversation.  
"Yeah, he hit her in the face."  
Hikari sat up and looked at Sakura.  
"Then shouldn't she have a bruise or something?"  
Sora also looked at Sakura's face. There were no marks on her face at all.  
"That's strange… I remember him hitting her pretty hard."  
As if on cue to the attention, Sakura's eyes fluttered open."  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura mumbled. She looked up at the three digidestined. "Where is Syaoran-kun?"   
"I… I'm sorry Kinomoto-san…" Hikari began but couldn't finish before Sakura hopped to her feet, running towards the cave.  
"Matte! Piedmon is in there!"   
"No he's not!"  
"Chotto matte!" Hikari cried and ran after the card mistress, followed by Takeru.   
"Takeru-kun!" Sora yelled.   
Takeru stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"  
"I'm going to start looking for the others. I'll be right over in that direction. Ok?" She said and pointed to an area towards the trees.  
"That's a good idea. We'll meet you back over there as soon as we get Kinomoto-san out of that cave."  
Sora nodded and Takeru continued into the cave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how did you like it? I'm REALLY sorry I took such a long time to update. Actually, I've been writting a lot this past month. This chapter was originaly supposed to be longer but the next part I've written is sorta important and if I make a mistake it will mess up the rest of the story. I really wanted to update though so that's why it's short. Hopefull I'll get far enough into the story soon to decide about the next part. 


	10. Solid Ice

*He he* I know, you all hate me for being so late. I guess I got writers block... no, that's not it. Actually, I wrote this chapter the same time I wrote the last chapter. I guess I just wasn't sure about what ***** (- Not a swear word or anything, I just don't want to ruin it.) to pick.  
Oh well, I'll get on with the story now. I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura...  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
(Iie) = No  
(Arigatou) = Thank you  
(Sugoi) = Cool/Awesome  
(Daijoubu) = It's okay  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
Solid Ice  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Takeru entered the cave, he could see Sakura pulling at a cabinet.  
"Syaoran is behind this. Please help me."  
"Kinomoto-san, Li-kun is…" Hikari began.  
"He's behind here!"  
Hikari sighed and both she and Takeru started to pull on the cabinet with Sakura. The cabinet was really heavy but they were finally able to move it far enough from the wall to see behind it. There was a doorway behind the cabinet. Hikari and Takeru were surprised but Sakura looked like she had known. She squeezed behind the cabinet and through the opening. Takeru was the first behind her.   
On the other side of the doorway was a small room, lighted by a single candle. The candle seemed to be magical since there were no wax drippings and it illuminated a lot more than an ordinary candle.   
There was a single dresser with a couple drawers in the small room. Sitting on the top of the dresser was a birdcage with a giant padlock.   
"Kero-chan!"   
Keroberous, the guardian beast of the seal, was lying on the bottom of the cage. He appeared to be asleep but his eyes were open. Covering his body were many various bruises and scars.  
"Kero-chan…" Sakura whimpered  
"So that's Kero?" Hikari asked  
"Who's Kero?" Takeru questioned  
"One of my guardians. He guided me though the years of the Clow cards and the Sakura cards." Sakura answered while picking up the cage, trying wake the stuffed animal.  
"How are you going to open the cage?" Hikari asked  
"Maybe there's a key or something." Takeru suggested and opened one of the drawers. Inside were three key chains.   
"Kinomoto-san…" Takeru began but Sakura was already at his side.   
"Syaoran-kun" Sakura sobbed and picked up the little figurines. "First Tomoyo-chan and Mei-ling-chan and now Syaoran-kun"   
"We-we tried to tell you, Kinomoto-san" Takeru stammered  
"I can feel his aura! His aura is coming from this!" Sakura cried. She was hugging the little key chains to her body.  
"Shouldn't we go?"   
"Iie, Piedmon still isn't anywhere near."  
"How do you know?" Hikari asked  
"I can feel his aura…" Sakura began but then her eyes went wide.  
She quickly spun around and stared at the birdcage.  
"K-Kero-chan…"  
"What's wrong?" Hikari questioned, a little frightened at what might be wrong.  
"KERO-CHAN!!!" Sakura screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Please, tell us what's wrong"  
"I… I can't feel his aura"  
"What would that mean?" Takeru asked  
"It would mean that Kero-chan is dead…"  
"Can you feel his aura at all?"  
"Yes but…"  
"But what?"  
"But it's not coming from Kero-chan…"  
"What do you mean?" Hikari joined in on the questioning.  
"Kero-chan's aura is coming from that wall." Sakura answered and pointed to the wall behind the desk/table.  
"From it?"  
"Well not quite… more like behind it."  
"Maybe there's a doorway." Hikari suggested and began feeling the wall for some sort of clue.  
"Or a switch" Takeru also began to help and climbed underneath the desk.  
"Arigatou" Sakura smiled and wiped her tears from her cheeks. She hugged her small friends before slipping them into her backpack. Then she also went looking around for clues about Kero's aura. Returning to the desk, she opened the other drawer. Inside was a thin box. It was pretty long but wasn't very wide. She picked it up and was about to open it when she heard Takeru announce that he found something from down below her. She stuck the box into her backpack and ducked down to see what he had discovered.  
"What is it?" Hikari questioned  
"Look at this." Takeru said and reached for the wall beneath the desk. Sakura and Hikari were surprised to see his hand go right through it and disappear.   
"Takeru-kun! Are you okay?" Hikari cried.  
"I'm fine." Takeru replied and brought his hand back from the wall. "Do you think this leads to where your guardian is?"   
"The Illusion Card could easily make it look like there was a wall there." Sakura pointed out.  
"Wasn't the Illusion Card the one that copied Ankylomon?" Hikari asked  
"I think so. The Illusion Card has a weird pattern on the front, right Kinomoto-san?" Takeru questioned  
"Hai." Sakura responded, "I think we should go in. I'm positive Kero-chan is behind there." She was using all her strength just to stop herself from diving into the small opening. She didn't really care what was behind it; she just wanted to get her guardians back. She could now clearly feel Kero's golden aura radiating from behind the wall as well as Yue's moon aura.  
Takeru nodded and stuck his arm through the fake wall. He waited a second then crawled through the opening, swiftly followed by Sakura and Hikari. What Sakura saw when she emerged on the other side of the wall was completely unexpected. A wave of relief, happiness and dread washed over her all at the same time. A gasp escaped from her mouth and she was clearly at the brink of tears. This room was a little bigger than the last, but that wasn't important to Sakura. In the middle of the opposite wall were her two guardians, Kero and Yue. They were right there in front of her, right in her reach. The only problem was that they were in the centres of two ice pillars. Her guardians were completely surrounded in ice.  
"The-they're frozen." Hikari gasped from behind the stunned card mistress.  
"Are they okay?" Takeru asked  
Sakura was in too much shock to speak. Her lips were frozen, just like the ice barriers holding her friends. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't notice.   
"What do you think Piedmon could have done to do this? It's not cold in here at all. Could he be using magic?" Takeru pondered  
"What do you think Kinomoto-san?" Hikari questioned  
Sakura looked over at Hikari as her mind returned to her. She thought about it for a second then said: "The Freeze Card" A sigh of relief followed the statement. "The Freeze Card freezes magically. That means they are still alive."  
"That's good. How are you going to unfreeze them?"  
Sakura thought about it for a second. "I could use the Firey Card. It has a magic flame that won't burn them if I don't want it to. The only problem is that I don't have it."  
"The Firey Card was the girl that shot a fireball at Togamon." Takeru exclaimed  
"Is there any other way?" Hikari asked  
"I don't think so. The only card I have is the Arrow Card…wait…"  
"What is it?"  
"I sense the aura of the Sakura Cards."   
Takeru and Hikari jumped to they're feet. "Then we have to get out of here!" Takeru yelled.  
"Iie, Piedmon still isn't near."  
"Then where are the cards?  
Sakura closed her eyes so it would be easier to sense the location. She pulled off her backpack and opened it up. Slipping her hand inside, she pulled out the wooden rectangle box she had found earlier. A smile appeared on her lips as she took off the lid. The first thing she could see was the pink half of a Sakura Card. She put her hand in and took out a small deck of Sakura Cards. Flipping over the deck she spread them out so she could see all. In her hands was the Shadow, Float, Twin, Jump, Silent, Glow, Move, Snow, Mist, Change and Mirror Card.   
Sakura's tears returned to her eyes. But instead of sorrow, these were the tears of happiness. Hope had broken in through her barrier of sadness and gave her new determination. Deep inside she knew she would get past this and everything would turn out okay.   
"Arigatou" She whispered to her cards and hugged them to her body. She was about to put them into her Sakura book with the Arrow card but spotted something on the top card. It was Piedmon's name, covering her own. Flipping through the deck she saw that all the cards were under his control. Syaoran had gotten rid of it on the Arrow card with a spell. She wished she had asked him how he had done it.   
"Welcome back, friends." Sakura heard  
She looked over at Takeru and Hikari but they were staring at the ice. Besides, this voice sounded older. The voice was coming not from her ears, but her mind.  
"Oh, now look what he did to you." The voice continued. "You would much rather be under Mistress Sakura's control, right?"  
Sakura could feel the cards grow warmer in her hands.  
"I thought so. Now Sakura-chan, shouldn't you be paying extra attention to something more important?"  
Sakura blinked. The voice had spoken to her. She waited for the woman to speak again but everything was silent. Sakura came back to her senses. What did the woman mean when she told her to pay attention to something more important? Everything seemed normal. She stretched out her senses and found what the voice was talking about. She put her cards into her book and returned it to her backpack. Lifting herself to her feet, she motioned for the others to head for the opening.  
"Is Piedmon coming?!" Hikari gasped.  
"Hai, but he is still far away. We should be able to get into the woods before he reaches here. I just wish…" Sakura explained, then turned and looked longingly at her guardians.  
"What?" Takeru asked, already heading for the opening.  
"For some reason, Piedmon had left some of the Sakura cards in his desk. Unfortunately, the Firey wasn't one of them."  
"We'll come back as soon as we get it back from Piedmon." Hikari smiled, trying to cheer up the card mistress.  
Sakura smiled in gratitude and said goodbye to her frozen friends.  
As they passed the desk she returned the box to the place she found it and closed the drawers. They pushed the dresser back into place and the three of them left the cave.  
"So what cards did you get Kinomoto-san?" Takeru asked as they crossed the empty field.  
"I now have the Shadow card, the Float card, the Twin card, the Jump card, the Silent card, the Glow card, the Move card, the Snow card, the Change card, the Mist card, the Mirror card, and the Arrow card."  
"Sugoi! Will they be very useful?"  
"Actually, yes. That's the reason I don't understand why he was keeping him inside that desk, away from the rest of the cards."  
They were now at the other end of the field and were entering the trees.   
"Oh! Where is Sora-san? Wasn't she outside? What if Piedmon got her!" Hikari cried.  
"Daijoubu. Sora went to look for the others." Takeru calmed the brown-eyed girl.  
Hikari sighed in relief. "That's good. We should go look for them to. It would be better if we were all together."  
"Where should we go?"  
"I know where they all are." Sakura smiled  
"You do?" Takeru asked "How?"  
"That's easy. All you digidestined have a strange aura around you. Even though they're not as powerful as Piedmon's, I can still feel them all."  
"That's great!" Hikari cheered "So where are they?"  
"Hmm… there's so many of them, and in so many directions. I remember Izumi-kun having a purple aura. He's over in that direction where Piedmon is. But that's only because he was turned into a card and Piedmon has him."  
"What colour is my aura?" Hikari asked, curiously  
"Yours is pink, just like mine." Sakura answered cheerfully  
"What about mine?" Takeru also questioned  
Sakura cheerfulness vanished "Green… just like Syaoran-kun's."  
Hikari hugged the sorceress around the neck, trying to cheer her up. Sakura hugged her new friend back thankfully and when Hikari let go, she smiled. If Syaoran were here, he would tell her not to cry. Sakura refused to cry. If she did, nothing would be done.   
"I don't get it." Takeru commented, "Koushiro-san's aura is purple, like his crest. But my aura is green. Shouldn't it be yellow, like my crest?"   
"Crests?" Sakura asked. She still didn't really know much about the digidestined and their earlier journeys to the digital world.  
"We got our crests the first time we came to the digital world. They helped our digimon digivolve."  
"Oh, I see. I can also feel an orange and grey aura coming from Piedmon. Do you know who those are from?"  
"That's 'ni-chan and Jyou-san!" Hikari cried, "Piedmon has Jyou-san too!"  
Takeru put an arm around Hikari. He could tell she was still upset about Taichi getting caught. Takeru himself was also upset. He remembered that Taichi had run from his hiding spot to help them. He had stayed to fight against Piedmon and got caught. Takeru was silently scolding himself for not staying to help Taichi. He could have done something to help his friend. But no, if he had done that then it would have put Hikari in danger.  
"Let's go get Sora first." Takeru suggested. "Then we can go find the others."  
Sakura nodded. "What colour is her aura?"  
"Her crest is red."  
Sakura closed her eyes and searched for the red aura. She blocked out all of the other auras so that Sora would be easier to find.   
"There are two of them…" Sakura mumbled  
"Two what?" Takeru questioned  
"There are two red auras." Sakura answered.   
"The new digidestined." Hikari commented. "Miyako must have the same aura as Sora."  
"If that's the case then I don't know which one is Sora." Sakura sighed. "Both auras are of equal power."  
"Are they with anybody?"   
"Ano… one red aura is alone but the other one is with a green aura and a magenta aura."  
"The aura that's alone is probably Sora." Hikari said. "Unless she found Mimi and Ken. In that case, it would be Miyako."  
"Eto… maybe we should go looking for the one that is closest." Takeru suggested. "Who would that be?"  
"That's the red aura that is alone. It's right over this way." Sakura replied and began walking into the trees.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, that was a pretty long chapter...   
If anyone is actually reading this, PLEASE review.  
Arigatou 


	11. Memory

Yes, I finally continued. I'm so sorry for being this late! I hope this chapter will make it up to you all. I do not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards  
  
Memory  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sora-san!" Takeru shouted through the trees. They had been walking in a straight line for the last five minutes. Had she really searched this far? She said she wouldn't go far…  
"She's close by, I know it." Sakura announced  
"Which way?"  
"This way." Sakura said and they continued to follow her.  
"Sora-san!" Hikari repeated  
They walked a few seconds before finally Sakura stopped. "I don't get it…"  
"What is it, Kinomoto-san?"   
"I can feel her aura coming from right here but…"  
"…She's not here." Takeru ended for her  
"Do you know from which direction?" questioned Hikari. She didn't know the limits of finding auras but she really wanted to find Sora.  
"It seems to have dimmed… gotten weaker… I think she may be hurt…" Sakura confessed  
"Hurt! How hurt? Is she okay?" Takeru gasped  
"I don't know, but her aura is coming from that tree." Sakura replied and pointed to the tree beside them. Takeru went up to examine it.  
"It looks like a normal tree to me." He stated and looked up into the branches. "Sora-san!"  
"No, I would be able to feel her aura up there. I'm sure she's at the same level as us." Sakura commented on the direction Takeru was yelling  
"Is the aura coming from the tree or just behind it?" Hikari asked who was walking up to examine the tree with Takeru.  
Sakura circled around the tree just to be sure but in the end it was the same answer.  
"No, I'm positive the aura is coming from the middle of the tree."  
"Maybe it's just…"  
Sakura's eyes widened and her hand shot up in a 'please be quite' motion. She closed her eyes in concentration.  
Takeru and Hikari looked at each other in question. Did she find Sora? When Sakura finally opened her eyes, Takeru decided to ask.  
"What is it?"   
"Piedmon…" Sakura hesitated  
"He's coming?!"  
"Not here… he's going toward a different group…"  
"The others?! We have to get there!" Hikari cried  
"But what about Sora? She's hurt! We can't just leave her here!" Takeru pointed out.  
"It's one or the other! He's heading right for them!" Sakura stated  
Takeru's swore under his breath as his hands clenched into fists. This was a terribly hard decision. Some of the other digidestined were in trouble and needed help. But on the other hand, Sora was injured and may even be dieing.   
"Sora-san is safe for now. Let's hurry to the other group." Takeru directed  
The two girls nodded in approval. The three of them looked over at the tree, just in case, and after finding nothing, ran back into the trees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's no use! This stupid thing just won't work!" Daisuke shouted and started banging his D-terminal against the ground.  
"Maybe something happened with hers… try Takeru-kun… or Iori-kun." Miyako suggested.  
Daisuke grumbled as he began typing in another message on his D-terminal. He clicked send and waited for a few seconds.  
"It's no use! The same message popped up for Iori's D-terminal too!"  
"What does the message say again?" Miyako asked  
"It just says that the user is unavailable. Maybe Hikari-chan and Iori-kun got turned into cards!"  
"I don't think that's it…" Ken interrupted. He was sitting beside Miyako, looking down at his own D-terminal.  
"What makes you say that?" Miyako questioned  
"Did you get a message on your D-terminal just now Daisuke?"   
Daisuke looked down at his miniature computer, then shook his head. "No, why?"  
"I just sent you an e-mail, but you didn't get it. It must be that the D-terminals aren't working."  
"Gah! That sucks!" Daisuke grumbled, but he was also really relieved. "In that case, we'll have to go search for the others the old fashioned way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura gasped  
"What is it?" Hikari called out from behind.  
"The group! They're moving towards Piedmon! I'm afraid we won't make it!"  
"We have to get there faster!" Takeru yelled  
Sakura stopped and took out her Sakura cards from her backpack. Without having to flip through them, she instinctively pulled out the Jump card.   
"Oh Kami-sama, please let this work." She prayed under her breath and flipped the card forward. It flew up into the air and fluttered to the ground as if it wasn't one of the powerful Sakura cards created by Clow Reed.   
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. This was their only hope. She could have gone ahead with the jump card then brought the other two along behind her with the Float card.  
Hikari bent down to receive the Jump card. "We better get going, unless we might not make it."  
Sakura wiped the tears forming in her eyes and looked up. Hikari also looked sad, but she was forcing a smile. Sakura accepted the card from Hikari's hand thankfully. She nodded and began running again. "Yes, lets go. We may still have a chance to get there in time."  
"How many are there? What colour are their auras?" Takeru questioned  
"There's a blue one, a pink one, and that other red one."  
"The red one is Miyako, the blue one is either Yamato of Daisuke, and the pink one is…" Takeru hesitated  
"Ken." Hikari finished for him, "Ken has the crest of kindness. It's pink, remember?"  
"That's right…"  
"Your crests… have names?" Sakura gasped between breaths.   
"Yes, the original digidestined… have special crests… for their most special attribute" Hikari panted. She was also getting worn-out from running.  
"How much further?" Takeru puffed  
"Just a little bit this way!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think we should go back to the real world and look for the others on the D-port." Miyako suggested.  
"That's a good idea. Then we can go through the portal closest to them." Ken agreed.  
They both looked ahead for Daisuke's approval. He seemed to be ignoring them.  
"Oi… Daisuke-kun…" Miyako whined  
"I'm not going back without Hikari-chan! You two can leave, but it will be alone." Daisuke shot back.   
"Fine, fine… but where are we going?"   
Daisuke stopped in his tracks. He had gone rigid.  
"Daisuke! Don't tell me you got us lost again!" Miyako yelled, but Daisuke didn't respond. What was wrong with him? Was he mad at them?   
"Mou… Daisuke-kun, don't be mad. We aren't going to leave…"  
Before Miyako could finish, Ken yanked her arm, pulling her body into his. He gently covered her mouth with his hand.   
Miyako blushed madly. Ken was holding her. She had always wanted this to happen. Her head was so close to his. She could smell him, and it was better than she expected. If only he would take his hand off of her mouth so she could kiss him…  
Miyako then began to hear something in the distance. Her ears perked up and she found that is was a voice. Before she could pick up who it was, Ken started pulling her into a bush. Did he know who it was? Was it Piedmon?  
After making sure Miyako was completely hidden, Ken looked back at Daisuke. He was still standing in the same spot, tense as ever.  
"Daisuke! What are you doing? Hide!" Ken directed, but Daisuke gave no indication of even hearing him. The voice was approaching and Ken could now hear what the voice was saying.  
"…1 card, 2 cards, 3 cards is what I see. Courage, Knowledge, and Responsibility. One more card and I'll have 4. Come out kids so I'll have more. Run and hide away from me. Run and hide so you'll stay free…"  
"Stay here." Ken whispered to Miyako and ran out to his friend. It wasn't until then when he saw the boys face. Ken could hardly recognise him. This had to have been the angriest he had ever seen Daisuke. His mouth curved into a snarl and his eyes were literally red with rage.   
"Daisuke! Snap out of it…" Ken whispered harshly and grabbed onto his arm.  
"Let go of me Ken." Daisuke growled under his breath.   
"Daisuke, I…"  
"Well what do we have here…?" A voice interrupted. Piedmon stepped out from behind a tree. "I don't remember you boys… Oh well, no matter. You are still digidestined and that means you are going to be mine."   
Piedmon put his hand into his coat and pulled out the black cloak.   
"Daisuke! Let's get out of here!" Ken urged  
"I ran…" Ken could hear Daisuke whisper. "I knew Taichi was staying behind but I still ran…"  
"Daisuke, It wasn't your fault! But we have to run now!" Ken said. He was now pulling on Daisuke's arm.  
"It was!" Daisuke snapped, "And you, Piedmon, are going to pay!"  
Daisuke pushed Ken away and began running towards the taller digimon.  
"Daisuke!" Ken cried from where he had fallen to the ground. Again, Daisuke didn't listen. Piedmon smirked as he saw the boy approaching.  
"You? Beat me? I sincerely doubt it." Piedmon chuckled and unfolded his magic cloak. But Daisuke didn't hesitate. He continued charging at the threat.  
Ken stood up. He wanted to get to his friend before he got himself turned into a card. He was about to run after Daisuke but something was holding him back. He turned his head and saw Miyako standing there. His shirt was clenched in her fist and her forehead was against his back.  
"Ken-kun… please… don't leave…" He heard her plea.  
"Miyako, I told you to stay in the bush…" Ken began and turned around. Miyako had her head bowed and now Ken could see why. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. The child of kindness embraced the crying girl. Daisuke would have to wait until Miyako was safe, even though he didn't think he would be able to help now. Daisuke just couldn't seem to control himself. Ken started to pull Miyako back to the bushes, hoping Piedmon hadn't seen her, but it was too late.  
"Three digidestined? This turned out better than I thought. This will triple the amount I have now. Hey, you two! Come over here!"   
Ken cursed under his breath and turned around. He saw that Piedmon had thrown the cloak but Daisuke had been able to dodge it and it was now lying beside him. Daisuke looked to be thinking about what to do next. Even though Piedmon didn't have his cloak at hand, he didn't appear worried. Everything seemed to be a game to him.  
"I told you to come here! Or are you going to run away and leave this boy behind?" Piedmon yelled, gesturing to Daisuke.   
Seeing that his opponent was distracted, Daisuke lunged at Piedmon with a stick he found on the ground. This took Piedmon by surprise and the 14 year old was able to whack him across the face with it. Daisuke landed on his feet in front of the clown and looked up at him. Piedmon's hand went straight to his cheek where he felt a small gash. This angered him a great deal and he pulled out a black key from his coat. Piedmon didn't even have to say anything before it merged into his glove, creating a gauntlet. With the other hand, Piedmon pulled out a pink card and threw it in front of him. It floated in the air for a couple seconds before Piedmon swung his arm at it.  
"Shot!"   
A young girl with crazy pink hair emerged from the card and turned into a ball of light. She hovered over the boy, getting ready to attack.  
"Daisuke! Run! That's the card that shot Agumon!" Ken yelled, but it was too late. The ball of light shot Daisuke right in the chest, sending him backwards into a tree.  
"Daisuke!" Ken screamed and ran towards his friend, followed by the crying Miyako. Halfway there, Piedmon intercepted them. Again, he had his cloak in his hand.  
"This brat just ruined my face. I'll be sure to torture him for it later. I'll torture him just like I tortured those cards that disobeyed me. But first, I'll turn you two into cards and be even more powerful!" Piedmon laughed and threw his cloak above Ken and Miyako. Ken turned around and pushed Miyako away, hoping she would run. Ken thought to himself, what would it like being a card? Would it be painful turning into one? Even though he wouldn't be able to protect Miyako when he was a card, he just wanted her to be safe.   
Ken realised that the cloak should have landed on him by now. He looked over to where he pushed Miyako and saw that she was on the ground. A look of shock was pasted on her face.  
"Daisuke-kun!" She screamed and Ken spun around. The black cloak had landed to the left of him a bit but that wasn't what shocked him. Daisuke was no longer lying under the tree.  
Piedmon smirked and picked up his cloak. Underneath was a blue card with the crests of Courage and Friendship on the back.   
"Feh, so he managed to prolong the time you are to stay human. No matter, I'll get you two now." Piedmon sneered  
"Ken-kun!" Miyako cried and got up off the ground. Ken told her to stay back but she didn't listen. She ran to the boy, embracing him around the chest. Ken put his arms around Miyako. Piedmon threw the cloak into the air above him. Ken swore under his breath. There was nothing he could do for Daisuke and now Miyako was going to be turned into a card.  
Ken looked up at the black cloak above him but all of a sudden it disappeared with a pink flash. He looked over to his left and found the cloak attached to a tree by a pink arrow. To the right was a pink girl with purple clothes Ken recognized at the Arrow card. The young girl was frowning at the scowling digimon. A few seconds later, the panting mistress of the cards ran up behind Arrow.   
"It's you again!" Piedmon snapped just as Takeru and Hikari ran up beside Sakura. Piedmon grinned. "Ah… I thought I would have to search the digital world for you, boy, but it seems you came to me."  
Hikari panicked. Piedmon was still after Takeru? She grabbed onto Takeru's hand, afraid for his safety. Takeru looked over at Hikari, shocked at her reaction. He saw fear in her eyes.   
"Arrow-san…" Sakura began, but she didn't need to finish. Arrow immediately lifted her bow and shot an arrow straight at Piedmon's head. The Arrow was deflected by Piedmon's invisible shield and Piedmon smirked. He looked down at Sakura but was surprised to see that she was also smirking.  
"I was surprised to see a creature as evil as yourself could even have a hint of love in him, but I think your luck is running out." Sakura called out. "For you see, Piedmon, the more evil you become, the less love you will have to protect yourself."  
Piedmon frowned at the girl's words. He did not understand her logic. His shield was…  
Piedmon looked closer at his shield. He was surprised to see a small crack right where the arrow was deflected.  
"Arrow-s…" Before Sakura could finish ordering Arrow to shoot at the shield, she was interrupted by Piedmon's voice.  
"Shoot her!" He yelled. Behind him, the white ball of light appeared. Ken had forgotten all about the Shot card. He had also forgotten about the way he was holding Miyako. He let go of her, and to his surprise, she seemed a little disappointed. Without a second though, Ken began pulling her away to safety.   
In the meantime, Shot was slowly advancing on Arrow. Her movements were jolty and Sakura knew that Shot was trying not to follow Piedmon's direction. Sakura had never thought before if her cards were 'made' to do what she told them to. Did she ever make them do anything they didn't want to do?   
Arrow was trying to decide what to shoot at. Her bow wavered between her two friends, the Shield card and the Shot card. The shield needed at least five more shots before it could be broken. And while she was attacking it, Shot would surely loose control and shoot at her. Arrow thought about it for a sec, and then finally made her decision.   
Sakura gaped as she watched her friend's arrow slowly become brighter. It grew so bright she had to look away. There was an ear splitting "twang" and Sakura heard the arrow contact something. She looked forward and found that the shield had completely shattered. Arrow collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as Sakura ran up to her.  
"Arrow-san! Daijoubu ka?" Sakura cried. Arrow looked up at her, smiling slightly, and then disappeared. Her body was replaced with a pink Sakura card, which flew into Sakura's hand. Sakura silently thanked her friend. Arrow had used all of her magical strength to destroy the shield.  
"Feh, you may have broken my shield little girl, but I'm afraid you don't have anything to defend yourself now." Piedmon laughed. The Shot card was right beside him. She seemed a little more relaxed for now.  
Sakura gasped. The evil digimon was right. With Arrow gone, Sakura didn't have any cards left. She reached into her pouch and pulled out the deck of cards she had. She threw the Snow card in front of her but before she could swing her pink staff, the card fluttered to the ground. Sakura picked it up sadly.  
"Oh… It looks like you found my other deck. I wonder, did you also find the secret room behind it?" Piedmon laughed. Sakura just glared at him.  
"I take that as a yes. Well, no bother, even if you find a way to release those cards, they will be no use to you. For that is my discarded deck, my unwanted deck, the deck of cards that did not obey me. I didn't leave an inch of skin on their bodies unharmed. If you released them, I wouldn't be surprised if they died on the spot. Oh! By the way, you can add these to that deck as well." Piedmon said and threw down two cards at Sakura. Tears were already streaming down her face at the thought of her friends being tortured by the clown digimon. She picked up the two cards and found that they were the Shield card and the Sleep card.  
Piedmon looked over at Takeru, who was still standing a bit behind Sakura, with Hikari. Ken and Miyako had also joined them.  
"How long do you think you would have stayed hidden if you hadn't fallen asleep?" Piedmon asked. Takeru looked up at him in shock. How did he know they had fallen asleep? Did he know where they were all along?  
"Take that time and that's how long it would have taken me to get you, brat. If it wasn't for that stupid Sleep card, you would all be cards right now. Lucky for you, I found that Sleep was missing from my deck and went after it. I realise I could have stayed in my cave until you all woke up and took the bait, but I couldn't stand the thought of one of my cards disobeying me and not being punished for it." Piedmon smirked, "Sleep was not hard to find. And that all doesn't matter now, for you will become mine!"  
Piedmon walked over to his cloak, where it was lying on the ground. When Arrow returned to her card form, her arrow disappeared, so the cloak was no longer attached to the tree.  
He turned around and saw Takeru trying to pull Hikari away. Hikari was trying to get Sakura off the ground.  
"Hikari! We have to get away!" Takeru yelled  
"Not without her!" Hikari cried. Ken was also pulling Miyako into the trees.   
"Kinomoto-san! We have to get away!" Hikari told Sakura.  
Takeru was getting frustrated and decided to use force. He picked up Hikari and swung her over his shoulder. She was astonishingly light. He grabbed onto Sakura's underarm and began pulling her towards the woods. Sakura's eyes were open and her legs were moving beneath her but she didn't appear conscious. She seemed to be in shock.  
"There's no use running children!" Takeru heard Piedmon say, but Sakura did not.   
"What do I do… what do I do… what do I do…?" Sakura kept on repeating in her mind. All she could see before her was stark white. Nothing was there.  
"Is this a nice place?" Sakura heard a voice say. She recognized this voice, for she had heard it before. "Why did you come here?"  
"I… I don't know… There was nothing I could do…" Sakura mumbled  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, my friends got hurt and it was all my fault. Now, because of me, my new friends are going to get hurt."  
"Why was it your fault?" the female voice continued  
"Because I wasn't there for them…"  
"Do you know where your new friends are now?"  
"They… they're… I-I forget…"  
"Hmm… that is a problem…"  
"Will you help me?"  
"Help you? Help you with what?"  
"Help my friends…"  
"My dear, you need to tell me what you want."  
"I… I forget."  
"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you."  
"Then what should I do?" Sakura cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"I CAN'T CRY! I have to do my best! Even if I disappear!"  
Sakura blinked. Where did that come from? A flashback… but a flashback of what? She was remembering something from her past… Not too long ago… It was in her dream. Her dream was about the play she did a few years ago.  
Sakura smiled. "It'll be alright. It'll surely be okay."  
Suddenly a bright light emerged from within her.  
"Light!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! This chapter was longer than most wasn't it? There was originally going to be more to the end but I'm getting really tired and I go to my dad's tomorrow so I wanted to finish it this weekend.  
Please review!!! 


	12. The Confrontation

Hey... I can't believe I updated this. I didn't think I would but I've been thinking about it and got the desire to finish it. Now, I don't think I'll be satisfied until the end, so I'm going to finish it soon. All my notes are in my old home (I moved) so I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes and sorry for the mistakes I may make. (Reading through my story I see many mistakes (Like with Ken's crest.) I'll fix it... maybe.  
  
Well, this chapter is a bit short I think, but I usually end off my chapters with cliffhangers so this seemed like the perfect spot. Don't worry though, I already have the next chapter thought out so it will be updated soon. (I hope)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Digital Cards The Confrontation  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari was worried. She held Sakura's hand as they ran through the forest. Piedmon was walking behind them at a steady speed. He seemed amused with the whole thing. Hikari looked over at Sakura and found that she was still pulling a running, soulless body.   
  
"We have to hurry!" Takeru told her.   
  
Hikari knew that, but how could she get Sakura to move faster? If Takeru carried her, he would get too tired to run and they would be caught.   
  
Ken and Miyako were now out of sight, too far ahead to be seen. She was scared. What if they got separated again?   
  
All of a sudden Sakura began pulling back on Hikari. "Light!" she heard yelled from the other girl.  
  
Hikari turned around and saw that Sakura was back to normal. Actually, she wasn't quite normal. She was happy!  
  
"Kinomoto-san…" Hikari mumbled  
  
"Please, Yagami-san… Takaishi-kun" Sakura smiled, "call me Sakura"  
  
Before the other two could respond, Sakura turned around to the direction of Piedmon, holding up her staff.  
  
"Ki… Sakura-san! We have to run!" Hikari called out.  
  
Sakura looked over at the child of light, smiling. "It's all right." She then began running towards Piedmon.  
  
"Sakura-san!" Hikari cried and ran after her. "Hikari!" Takeru yelled, trying to grab onto her arm but she was too fast. He had to go after her. Takeru sprinted up behind the two girls but he didn't have to run far before finding himself face to face with Piedmon.  
  
"Yet again you came to me. I think it's my lucky day." Piedmon laughed. A smile was also on Sakura's lips.  
  
"The day's not over, Piedmon." She responded and took out her deck of magical cards.  
  
Piedmon grinned at the threat and the cards in the girl's hands.  
  
"I'm afraid your little…" he began but was cut short when Sakura threw a card into the air and, unlike the other times she tried, it stayed there.  
  
"Oh card that clow has made, I command you to lose thy name that binds you. Under you master, Sakura. Shield!" Sakura yelled and smashed her staff into the pink card. Shield appeared before them and a pink bubble was made around the group of teens.  
  
"Feh, you may have a spell to erase my name, but you only have one card that hasn't been beaten to the ground. And in my opinion, it isn't very useful, is it?"  
  
Sakura's face twitched but she didn't lose her poker face.  
  
"I on the other hand have lots of cards. Do you want to see?"  
  
Without an answer, if he expected one in the first place, Piedmon threw two purple cards and a pink card into the air above him and swung his gauntlet at them. It made contact with the cards and Kabuterimon materialized in front of him. However, Kabuterimon looked quite a lot different than the last time the group had seen him. He was a pile on the ground, totally drained of energy. Open, bleeding cuts covered the front half of his body and the wound Arrow had given him on one of his wings was completely infected and pussy.   
  
"Kabuterimon!" Hikari cried from within the shield. She wanted to go help her friend but didn't dare leave the protection of Takeru's arms and Sakura's pink bubble.  
  
"Get up you filthy creature! You weren't injured that bad!" Piedmon shouted at the bug digimon.  
  
Takeru was also confused. When he left the clearing earlier, the only injuries Kabuterimon had was the cut on one of the wings which was inflicted when Arrow shot him, and a few cuts when he collided with the ground. Did the fight really last this much longer where Kabuterimon could have received injuries this massive? And what about his wing? Surely it couldn't have become infected this fast.   
  
The wing was quivering as if Kabuterimon couldn't stand the pain. The injury was really, much larger than when he had seen it previously.  
  
Sakura was thinking about tactics. If she couldn't use any of the cards, then what could she do? Running was one option, but leaving her friends was not. Piedmon looked quiet angry so surely he wouldn't let them get away this time, especially Takeru, who he seemed to have the most interest in.  
  
"It'll be alright. It'll surely be okay."  
  
It was that voice again. The kind voice that seemed to live in her head. Sakura smiled. Even though this would sound like a normal phrase to most people, the voice seemed to have a hidden message behind the magic spell. And Sakura knew precisely what it was.  
  
"Kabuterimon, return!" Piedmon commanded and the large blue bug disappeared. "I may have lost one digimon, but I still have two more."   
  
He threw out an orange card and hit it with his gauntlet. The card disappeared and a cloud of smoke materialized in front of them. The smoke blew away and in its spot was a small orange dinosaur.  
  
"This is Agumon!" Piedmon laughed, "Agumon's a fire digimon, and as far as I know, you don't have anything against fire now do you?"  
  
Sakura smiled. Even though she didn't have Watery, she did have a plan. She saw Piedmon take out another orange card but she was too quick for him. Already, a pink card was spinning over her head.   
  
Piedmon smirked. Before he destroyed them, he wanted to see the Card Mistress' attempt at releasing an injured card.  
  
"Oh card that Clow has made, I command you to lose thy name that binds you. Under you master, Sakura. Move!"  
  
"Sakura-chan… wasn't that card…" Hikari hesitated.  
  
The Move Card's odd winged basket form appeared before them. It was… beautiful. Nothing was wrong with it at all. But what about what Piedmon said about him violently harming all of the cards that disobeyed him? Hikari glanced up at the evil clown digimon. He looked shocked. He looked terrified. He looked livid. Why did this card heal, while Kabuterimon did the opposite?   
  
Move faded away and two little wings appeared on the sides of Agumon's large head. Piedmon's eyes shot open even larger than they were before and he fumbled with the Courage Card in his hands, but he was already too late. Before all of their eyes, Agumon disappeared in a flash. Being behind Sakura, Hikari couldn't see her face, but Piedmon looked furious. He was looking down at Sakura with the most terrifying face she had ever seen in her life yet the young auburn haired girl stood upright with determination and no signs of recoil.  
  
Piedmon's eyes scanned the perimeter of trees surrounding them.  
  
"Agumon! Return!" he commanded but there was no answer.  
  
Sakura tucked her hand into her pouch to receive a card but Piedmon spotted her. He threw down the Courage Card in frustration and snatched another from his stack.  
  
"Oh card that clow has made, I command you to lose thy name that binds you. Under you master, Sakura. Float!"  
  
A pink bubble appeared around the pink shield card as well as the Courage Card lying on the ground. Both the card and the two digidestined began floating towards the sky.  
  
Seeing Takeru escaping, Piedmon again dropped the card in his hand and took out another. He hit the pink card with his gauntlet and two wings appeared on his back. The normally beautiful angelic feathered wings now looked wilted and crusty. What was happening to Sakura's cards?  
  
Piedmon shot up into the air and Sakura took out the only card that would reach him.  
  
"Arrow!" She yelled and her faithful purple warrior appeared before her. She pointed her bow upwards and shot the arrow already quipped. The arrow multiplied by 15 and created a wall between Piedmon and the Float Card. Piedmon steered away and Sakura sighed. The two pink bubbles were moving straight up towards the clouds at a slow speed but with Arrow here, Piedmon won't be able to reach them.  
  
"Aim for Piedmon." Sakura instructed. "Try not to hit Fly"  
  
Arrow nodded and shot a few arrows at Piedmon. She didn't multiply them this time though, fearing she would hit her friend. Piedmon easily dodged all of the arrows but as he swerved around the third on, a crack echoed through the air and Piedmon dove face first towards the ground, disappearing into the trees. Sakura was confused. What had happened? She was sure that Arrow hadn't hit him.  
  
"Very good Arrow, return." Sakura thanked and Arrow transformed into a card.   
  
Sakura ran over to the card on the ground and picked it up. She had to act fast with what she was planning before Piedmon found her. Discovering that the card she picked up was the Sword, she slipped it in with the rest and raced into the bushes. Hidden inside, was Agumon. Whenever he took a step in any direction, Move would grab him again and he would appear back where he started.  
  
"Return to your original form! Digital card!" Sakura yelled, a little startled at what had come out of her mouth. Where had 'Digital' come from? Maybe that was the name of these multicoloured cards… She picked up the orange card and placed it in her small deck.  
  
"Return, Move." She said, and began running through the trees, a bit to the left of where she felt Piedmon lying. Sakura thought about it for a second. Could Piedmon be unconscious? Maybe something happened to Fly… But that would mean it was hurt! She veered right as her run turned to a sprint and she arrived at the landing spot in under a minute. Piedmon was lying in a heap under the canopy of trees. Branches and leaves were scattered around him and his clothes were torn all over. Sakura approached the motionless mound cautiously, trying to find hints of his state. Staying a good few meters from him, she knelt down to take a look at his face. There was no life in his features but she knew he was alive for she could hear his struggled breathing. So he survived the fall, unfortunately, but what about Fly? Sakura backed up from the jester digimon and circled his body, searching for her friend. The card was lying on the ground behind Piedmon, slightly underneath him.  
  
Advancing from behind, Sakura sneaked up slowly and reached for the pink card. Just as she released Fly from the clutches of her enemy, Piedmon began to stir. She retreated into the trees and didn't stop to look back. She needed to hurry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you all go. You are probably all new readers since I most likely lost all my old ones. If that's the case, I hope you like my story. My fic is soon coming to a conclusion. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
